Family, Friends and Fighting Evil Raimundo Pedrosa
by xxxinubabyxxx
Summary: A new dragon has been found, and she's Clay's cousin! Things are gonna be different with a street smart girl from Georgia on the team! But, can she deal with her growing feelings for Raimundo when Jack Spicer attacks? RaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Anna Rockbell  
Age: 15 (I'm just gonna say every one is 15 except for Omi... he's 14)  
Hair: Dark brown w/ bleaches tips mid back  
Eyes: Sapphire blue  
Clothes: You typically wear a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and black converse  
Jewelry: Martigras beads wrapped around your wrist (green + silver), gold bracelet, pink and white ring, black 'I have issues' wrist band, black gel bracelets  
Make-up: Red/orange eye shadow w/ a thick line of black eye liner on the top lid, black nail polish w/ lime green pinkies  
Personality: Random... when it comes to friends, you will do your best to help and protect them. You love your family so much... especially your favorite cousin Clay. When you get emotional, things can go haywire. Your emotions tend to get the better of you, but you're an all around cool kid.

You were in your room listening to Dirty Little Secret when you heard the faint sound of your step-mother calling you down. At first, you thought that it was nothing until she decided to start banging her fists on your door. Sighing heavily, you went to your door to see what she wanted. "Your stupid hillbilly cousin wrote to you again! Geez, can't he just use e-mail?" she exclaimed. You really hated it when your step-mom talked bad about your cousin, so you just slammed the door in her face. You couldn't see what your father liked about her. She was a snobby little brat that came from a rich part of town. You hated her so much, yet your father just saw her as his perfect woman. You tried to shake the disgusting thought out of your mind as you opened your letter, reveling the oh so familiar handwriting that was your cousin's.

Anna-  
Hey, I know things are getting bad over there, but hang on. She probably just has a rattler in her boot! What I'm saying might not make a difference in how you feel, but don't worry. I have a surprise for you. Wait for me on the roof at midnight. I'm coming back. Don't tell anyone. If your father heard about this, he would have my hide above the mantle faster than you can say cowpoke. I hope you don't mind if I bring my friends with me. They're part of the surprise. By the way, I told my master about your 'powers', and he's pretty interested. Well, I can't say much more, or I might ruin your little present.  
Keep in touch,  
Clay

You smiled as you set Clay's letter down. He didn't know how wrong he was. The comforting words of family always soothed you; especially his. He was the one that helped you get over your mother's death when all your father did was get drunk and invite girls over. You re-read the line about this little 'present', and began to get nervous. What did he mean? And why was his master interested in your powers? Sure, just recently you've noticed that every time you've done the laundry, there was always tons of static cling. You even noticed little electrical currents you could create with your fingers, but you didn't really consider them special. As you sat in your room, you stopped worrying about your abnormalities, and began to wonder what your cousin Clay was doing now...

Meanwhile

Three teenagers were practicing martial arts and what not. A small bald boy with golden skin kept repeatedly doing a certain attack. After the hundredth time of doing so, he sighed a heavy sigh and went over to a Japanese girl playing on her PDA. "Kimiko, do you have any idea as to the nature of Clay's behavior?" he inquired. The girl named Kimiko just shook her head before saying, "Sorry Omi, I have no clue. He just said that it was a surprise." With that, a tear appeared next to the two and a tan Brazilian boy appeared. "Hey, I just say clay talking to Master Fung about a new kid. Something about Dragon of Lighting?" "Rai!! Maybe that's the surprise!" said Kimiko excitedly. Omi looked up at Rai and said, "Oh yes! This must be it! Clay is enacting a secret elaborate plan with Master Fung to obtain the Dragon of Lighting!" He received a smack on the head from Raimundo. "You probably had no idea there could even be a Dragon of Lighting Chrome-dome!" Before a fight broke out, everyone noticed Clay walking out with Master Fung and the trusted dragon Dojo. Clay walked up to his friends while Master Fung stopped a little ways behind. "So," said Clay. "Do you guys wanna take a little outing later?" The others all gave him quizzical looks before Omi asked, "Where to my friend? When will we be leaving?" A small smile played across Clay's southern face. "Oh, I just thought we could go to Georgia around midnight, maybe?"

FF at Anna's

You were in your room on the computer. The sounds of loud music and people were leaking into your room from downstairs. You look at the clock and saw that it was only 11:50. 'Only 10 minutes to go...' you thought. To pass the time, you turned on your music. 'Maybe this can keep my mind focused. I can smell the alcohol from up here!' Ohio is for Lovers started blaring from your speakers, and you began to feel more relaxed. You hadn't realized how much time had passed until you heard a loud thud from the roof. 'Was that the roof? Clay...? No, he couldn't have made it from China to here so quickly...' You decided to shake the thought from your mind when you heard whispering. You tiptoed to the window so you could a better understanding of what the intruders sounded like. "Hey... she's got cool music. I think I might like this chick!" said a boy. By the sound of his accent, it seemed to you that he may have come from Brazil or somewhere around there. More voices followed the first, "I wonder what she's like... said a girl. Was she Japanese? "It would be so great to have another girl on the team. Then I won't have to put up with you knuckle heads!" You couldn't help but laugh a bit. At least you could giggle at the people before kicking their but for climbing on your roof. They were probably just stupid party crashers. "We do not have knuckles on our heads Kimiko!" said a younger sounding boy. To you, he sounded like one of those old Chinese monks you saw in kung-fu movies. Before you could laugh again at how stupid these people sounded, a familiar voice rang in your ears. "You idiots! Do you want my cousin to come out here to kick your buts?" Without even thinking, you clambered out your window and onto the roof so you could face Clay and the others. For while, you just stood there, not saying anything... but then you ran up to Clay and gave a him a tight hug. "Clay! I've missed you so much! You wouldn't believe how terrible it is here. Evanna is always so mean to me, and my dad can't even see through her phony act!" Tears started to form in your eyes as you continued to hug Clay. It had been so long since you two had hung out on the old ranch in Texas that they seemed so distant. Clay finally pulled you out of the embrace and backed away a bit. He looked at his friends and nodded before all of them chorused a big "SURPRISE!!!!"

You just stood there in awe. So many thoughts were running through your head all at once. At first, you didn't know what to do, but then you had managed to organize everything in your mind. "How did you get here?" you asked. The answer to your question came slithering on top of your shoulder. A small dragon sat himself on you and said, "Dojo at your service." You lightly patted his head before continuing on. "So, Clay, who are your friends?" "Hey, Clay. She's your cousin right?" said a tan Brazilian boy. Clay turned to him and said, "Yeah." "Then how come she doesn't have the southern accent like you?" A girl with black hair in pig-tails elbowed him in the ribs before turning to you. "Sorry about that. That's just Raimundo. I'm Kimiko by the way, and the little bald guy is Omi." Everyone waved to you, and Omi walked up to you and said, "You are the mystic Dragon of Lighting! We are here so we may retrieve you!" A large smile played across his face as he continued to stare at you. It was weird, but you suddenly felt the urge to hug him as if he were a teddy bear. Suddenly, his words hit you like a ton of bricks. "Take me away?" you said a little shocked. "You mean I have to leave Georgia?" Everyone nodded

with serious faces. The only one with a smile was Omi, who was still beaming at you. You took a look at your room behind you and remembered the party going on downstairs. A small pain erupted in your heart. You looked over at Clay and the others and said, "When do we leave?"

FF back on the roof

Your things were all packed and slung over your shoulder. You couldn't believe that you were actually leaving this dump. "All set!" you said as Clay, Omi, and Kimiko were getting on Dojo. He had grown to be ... let's just say he got very big. Raimundo grabbed your bag from you and helped you up onto the dragon. Soon, you felt the wind rushing through your brown hair, and the world started to flash by. A little scared of what was happening, you wrapped your arms around Rai's waist for safety. No one noticed it, but Rai had started to blush a bit. Everyone was talking to each other in front of you, and you decided to strike up conversation with the guy who said you had good taste in music. "So, Raimundo was it? Where are we going?" you asked as you put your head on his shoulder to see his now red face. "Oh, no where special. We're just going to the Xiaolin Temple." he said trying to sound cool. 'The Xiaolin Temple?' you thought to yourself. 'Doesn't Xiaolin mean good in Chinese?' silence fell between the two of you again, and you decided to ask the other girl, Kimiko, how long it would take. "Hey Kimiko!" you shouted over the sound of rushing air. "Yeah?" You could barely hear her response. "How long until we get there?" you continued to yell. Instead of hearing of Kimiko's voice in response, you heard Dojo saying, "We're there!" All of a sudden, Dojo started to dive forward, and you accidentally slid further into Raimundo. Rai was blushing even more, and even your cheeks were bright red. When Dojo finally touched down, you were just glad to be on dry land. You fell off Dojo and landed on all fours, and you practically started to kiss the ground. There was a large eruption of laughter behind you as the others doubled over in giggles. You were about to start shouting at them for laughing at you when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see an old bald man with a beard and goatee. He was wearing a white shire with a blue vest and black pants. You had only seen someone like him once in a movie. "M-master?" you said cautiously. The man nodded and introduced himself as Master Fung. Within 20 minutes, he managed to explain everything that answered all of your questions. Well, he answered all of them except for one. "But why me?" you asked. "Why was I chosen out of so many others?" Master Fung just gave you a kind smile and said, "All in good time, but for now, it would be best if you rest."

You smiled and nodded your head and turned to your friends. "So where the hack am I supposed to sleep?" Kimiko grabbed your arm and started to pull you towards an archway leading inside. "This way!" she said as she dragged you to the sleeping quarters. The room was a little different than you expected. There was a large paper partition in the middle of it all, and on one side you could see three beds. Kimiko led you to the other side, which reveled two more beds. "I suppose Master Fung did this when we were gone." Clay said in his southern drawl. Instantly, you could feel the power of sleep pulling on your eyelids trying to shut them. You crawled onto the fresh mat and pulled a blanket up to you. The gentle breeze outside blew upon your face as if to lull you to sleep. Your surroundings started to vanish in a pool of darkness as sleep overcame you.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the distant smell of...egg rolls? Yep, you could smell egg rolls. As you got up, you noticed that Kimiko and the others were gone. There was a pair of clothes sitting at the foot of your mat/bed. They kinda looked like a bathrobe kimono mix. There were also some shoes that tied up your legs like ballerina slippers. You even saw some nice khaki Capris. Everything fit you perfectly, and it even showed off your nice body. You walked out and managed to find yourself out on the yard you were on last night. Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo were all practicing their martial arts. Raimundo must have noticed you, because he started to wave to you. Just as you were about to wave back, Omi bumped right into him and knocked him over! "Hey watch it Chrome-dome!!" Rai yelled as he pushed Omi off of him. "Well, if you had not been bugging your eyes out at Anna, then maybe you wouldn't have cause my most disgraceful downfall!" "It's bugging out! And I wasn't starin' at Anna! I was just being friendly!!!!" Rai retorted back. He began to blush a bit too. You couldn't help but laugh at them. You heard footsteps coming from behind you, so you turned around to find Clay and Kimiko. "What are those two varmints up to now?" asked Clay as he looked over at Raimundo and Omi. "Probably the usual." said Kimiko sounding bored. "Raimundo decided to stare at Anna! He made me lose my balance when I was diligently practicing my Dragon Ex Kumo Formation!" Omi said angrily as he and Rai came walking up to you, Clay and Kimiko. "I was not! I was just sayin' hi to her." Rai said as his cheeks were glowing red again. You started to laugh so hard that everyone else was just staring at you like you were stupid. You continued with your giggle fit even when Dojo came up to tell you all that a new Shen Gon Wu had activated. It was the Bracelet of Ai. This particular Shen Gon Wu could bring out your opponent's emotions of love. This can be very distracting during battle. After you had finished laughing your butt off, everyone climbed on Dojo and flew off. You were once again clinging onto Raimundo for dear life. 'Note to self: Flying + me air sickness' you thought to yourself as you felt your stomach churn.

You finally reached the ground and found that you were in Canada. "The Shen Gon Wu isn't that far away. I can feel it in this rash I'm getting!" Dojo exclaimed while scratching his tail. You began to spread out like the rest of your team to search for the Bracelet of Ai. A small glimmer of something was shining in a tree nearby. 'That must be the Bracelet of Ai!' you thought as you went to go grab it. Just as your hand touched it, another one grabbed for it as well. The hand belonged to a pale boy with red hair and red eyes. To you, he looked kinda funny, especially with the eyeliner he was wearing. "Hey! Let go of it you..." he started to say before his jaw dropped in awe. "Um... who are you?" you ask. Quickly coming back to his senses, the boy answered proudly, "Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" He gave you a quick smile and winked at you. "Jack Spicer! What do you want, you two faced fink!?" Clay and the others had come to see you and Jack with the Bracelet of Ai. "Get lost cowboy! I'm gonna get the Shen Gon Wu," he shouted at your cousin. "and this pretty girl." he added while looking at you. "Ew! As if!" you shriek. "You stay away from my cousin you fink!" Clay shouted. Jack completely froze up when trying to comprehend what Clay had just said. "S-she's your... c-c-cousin?!?" he stammered. "Duh." you say, still holding onto the bracelet. "Well, I can still challenge her to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack finally said. "I wager my Shroud of Shadows."  
"Um...I wager...the... this flowery thingy!" you say holding up the Lotus Twister. "Uh, that's the Lotus Twister." Jack said. "Okay, the name of the game is truth or lie. First one to fall, loses!" "I accept... I guess." you say with a little uncertainty. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted, and your surroundings began to change. You noticed that you were now in a blue ninja-looking outfit that covered your mouth. A picture of lighting was on the front. "Hey! You look pretty good in that!" Jack called from his balloon. You cringed at the thought of Jack liking your looks, and focused your attention on the showdown. "So, now what?" you say. "GON YE TEM PAI!!!!" Jack yelled, signaling the beginning. "So... uh..." he started. "Anna." you say. "Thanks!" Jack gives you a small smile and starts to question you. "Do you think I'm good looking?"

"Uh... well, I like your choice of clothes and everything, but you should loose the eyeliner. Other than that, you're kinda cute." you say with major regrets. Jack starts jumping up and down with glee. Apparently no body ever said that he looked good. At least now it was your turn. "Okay," you said while trying to think. "Um... will you ever admit to having a big ego?" 'Ha! No guy would ever admit to that!' you thought to yourself. "Yeah.. I suppose I do." Jack said. He didn't look to hurt by it either. The showdown went on for at least 5 minutes until... "So Jack, why do want to rule the world?" you ask. "Because... I just do!" cam his reply and a large pop of a balloon. You won the showdown.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you looked in your arms to see not only the Bracelet of Ai, but the Lotus Twister and the Shroud of Shadows. "Sweet!" you said. Your new friends crowded around you and started to congratulate you. "You did great Anna!" Kimiko squealed. "Oh, yes. You have won a most honorable victory!" Omi said beaming. "Yeah, well... ah, forget you guys!" you heard Jack say just before he flew off into the distance. "Okay everybody, all aboard the Dojo Express!" Dojo had crawled off your shoulder and grew to the same enormous size. You were soon flying off into the sky with three new Shen Gon Wu.

FF at the temple

You were starving by the time you got back to the temple. Luckily, the sweet smell of cooking food was wafting from he kitchen. Without even noticing it, you let your hunger carry your feet towards the kitchen. Inside, Master Fung was making a large meal. When he say you, he just smiled and said, "Ah, you have returned. I see you were victorious in your efforts." "F-food..." you started to drool at all the food that was being prepared. There was so much rice! There was actually a variety of foods. You figured that they were all the favorites of the others. It seemed like quite a bit for them to finish on their own. "Master Fung, don't you think that this may be too much for everyone to eat?" you questioned. Once again, a smile played across the old man's face. "You have a keen eye. No, I don't expect my young dragons to finish this on their own. I simply made enough for everyone to share. I thought now would be a good idea to learn a little bit more about each other." "Wow, so you did this so we can sort of learn about each others' culture?" you asked. "Precisely." said Master Fung before returning to his cooking. An idea suddenly struck you. "Master Fung, do you think that maybe I can make a dish of my own?" you asked sweetly. "Of course." he said not even turning to you. With that, you grabbed an apron and began to make a delicious meal of hamburgers.

FF dinner

"Wow! Look at all this food!" Raimundo exclaimed as he and the others walked over to the table. "Yeah, and I helped! Master Fung thought it would be a good way to learn more about each other." you said while you were grabbing some sushi. "All I've learned is that you eat a lot." Rai smirked. "Yeah, everyone in my family has a big appetite." Clay said through a mouthful of Texas style ribs. Everyone laughed. Just as you were grabbing for a piece of pizza, your hand landed on someone else's. You could see Rai blushing like crazy as he pulled his hand a way and murmured an apology. For some strange reason, you could feel your face getting warmer as a blush crept across your cheeks. 'Why am I blushing?' you thought.

Dinner was amazing. Everyone talked and had a great time with having a taste of what the others liked. The hamburgers you made were gone within the first 20 minutes. Even Dojo had one! The funny thing was though, Raimundo ate most of them, and he kept on complimenting you on your cooking. After the thousandth time he did so, you told him, "Okay, thanks Rai." You could feel yourself blushing again. 'What is wrong with me? How come I keep on blushing when he does?' you kept thinking to yourself.

FF after dinner

Every one was training in front of the temple. At least Omi, Clay and Raimundo were. You and Kimiko were exchanging e-mails and phone numbers at the side lines. Every now and again, your giggles could be heard by the training boys. "Man, what is with those two?" asked Raimundo. "They are acting purely on female instincts! I have read that most females tend to gather in groups and engage in many giggle fits and painting of the toes." Omi chimed in. "Uh... don't you mean toe nails?" Clay asked. Omi gave him a puzzled look before going into further thoughts about toe nails. What the three didn't know, was that Kimiko and you were right next to them. "You guys really are clueless when it comes to girls, aren't you?" you say making Rai jump. "Whoa! How did you get over here?" he asked. "It's called feet smart-one." Kimiko smirked. Clay and Omi laughed a bit and Raimundo shot them icy glares.

You couldn't help but laugh with the others, but something was still troubling you. You came up with a clever idea as to find out. "Hey Kimiko," you said to your Japanese friend. "Do you think we can do a little sleep over type thing?" "Oh sure! But how are we gonna do that?" she asked with a lot of curiosity. "Oh no! We are not gonna be kept up all night with you two talking about boys and make up!" said Clay. "That's fine." said Kimiko before you had a chance. "I know where a spare room is!" With that, she grabbed your arm and dragged you off to the mystery room. Once there, Kimiko opened the door to revel a beautifully furnished room that was perfect for the two of them. "Score!' you said delightedly as you jumped on a bean bag chair. "This will be perfect for a sleep over thing!" Kimiko smiled and nodded. "And it will be a great place to plan pranks on the boys!" The both of you giggled a bit more, but what you didn't know was that you were being watched.

"Hey, what do you think they mean by 'pranks'?" Rai whimpered. He was a little worried as to what the girls had in store for them. "Raimundo, don't you think we should just leave them alone?" asked Clay who was just as nervous as his friend. "Why is it that girls are so complicated to understand?" asked Omi. All the boys were seriously confused. They decided to leave the girls alone, because they had other plans. Rai suggested that they raid the girls' stuff.

FF to tonight

"Okay, let's just take a quick look, and then we're done. If Anna and Kimiko find out, we'll be blacker than Texas toast." whispered Clay as they went over to the girls' side of the room. It was much more different that they expected. Instead of pink frilly things, there were band posters, cards, and other things. Along the paper wall, there were posters with Utada Hikaru, All American Rejects, Do As Infinity, My Chemical Romance and other bands. Some of the bands Rai had never even heard of them. Omi immediately spotted the backpacks that Kimiko and you kept your things. "I have hit the pot-jack!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "I think you mean jack-pot, partner." Clay corrected as he grabbed Kimiko's bag.

Raimundo grabbed your bag and started rummaging through it. "Hey! I found her diary!" he said as he pulled out a little black and red book. "Okay, page one...

Dear Diary-  
I hate it here. My step-mom is always so brutal to me. I don't know why my dad married her. I guess he must have been drunk when he did. Ever since mom died, I have been having more and more terrible nightmares. I'm starting to think that there may be no hope for me. Not even my cousin's letters can pull me out of the darkness. I know he tries his hardest, but I just wish that he was here. It's too bad that's he's in China right now. He tells me all about the cool things he does there. I wish I could fly out to see him. I can't stand it here. Sometimes, I wish I could just curl up and die." "Wow, I never knew that Anna felt that way." Clay said softly. "Hey, there's one from yesterday." Rai said as he started to read the passage.

"Dear Diary-  
Things are getting better. I can't believe I'm here with Clay in China! His friends are really nice too! Omi is so adorable and sweet. Sometimes it's funny how he can't seem to say our modern saying right. I've made a new friend named Kimiko. She's the only other girl on the team, and she's really cool. Maybe someday, we ca be best friends. I haven't had one of those in a long time. Although all these really great things are happening to me all at once, there is still one thing that troubles me..." Raimundo suddenly slammed the book shut and put it away. "Uh... I don't want to read anymore. I'm gonna feel guilty in the morning." With that, he went to his bed/mat and tried to shake the diary entry out of his head. 'That was weird.' he thought. 'Anna wrote about me.'

No matter how hard he tried, Rai just couldn't shake the thoughts from his head. He soon drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about what you had wrote about him.

(Diary entry where Rai stopped reading) Although all these really great things are happening to me all at once, there is still one thing that troubles me... I think Raimundo likes me. Every time I talk to him, he acts really weird around me and is always blushing when he talks to me. It's kinda cute, but... I don't know. I'm a little afraid. But I guess that's to be expected.)

With Kimiko and you

"Hey Kimiko," you asked sleepily. It was getting really late, and the two of you still haven't slept. "Yeah?" she replied groggily. "What do you think of Raimundo?" Kimiko suddenly shot up and stared at you. "Rai? Well, he's like my best friend. Why?" You suddenly started to blush like crazy. "No reason." you said trying to hide the now bright red blush. Kimiko just smirked at you. "You like him, don't you." she said while trying to hold in giggles. Your blush deepened even more. "I... uh... don't know." you managed to stammer out. "Well, if you want, I can find out if he likes you." was Kimiko's answer. You found it kind of strange for Kimiko to be playing matchmaker. You really wanted to know if he had a crush on you. It was starting to bother you a bit. What if he liked you? You supposed that it would be nice. But, what if he didn't like you? Would your friendship be ruined because of it? You decided that it wasn't worth the risk. "Don't worry about it Kim." you said. "I think it would be best if we left it be." "Okay."  
she said looking a little hurt. She must have really wanted to play the matchmaker. Oh well. I guess that it will have to wait.

Finally, every one was asleep in there beds, and everything seemed to be find. Unfortunately, there was someone here to ruin this perfect evening. "Okay Jack, get in there and steel the Shen Gon Wu!" said a ghostly figure that was floating next to none other than Jack Spicer. "Chill Wuya. I have a better idea." Jack smiled. He quickly tiptoed into the room where Kimiko and you were. Neither of you heard him come in, but you sure felt it when he tried to kidnap you! "Huh?" you whispered as Jack accidentally woke you up. "Oops." he whimpered. You suddenly started to scream your head off. Everyone in the temple was now awake, and the four dragons were coming to your rescue. Too bad for them, they couldn't manage to take down Jack. "If you want your pretty friend back, then you Xiaolin losers have to give me all of your Shen Gon Wu!" the ghostly figure known as Wuya yelled. The two of them flew off into the distance with you in Jack's arms.  
"No." Kimiko whispered. "Gosh darn it! How could we have lost to that low down, dirty snake?" Clay yelled. "Do not worry my friends. I am confident that we will be able to bring Anna back!" Omi said with a big smile. Raimundo wasn't paying attention. "Don't worry Anna. We'll save you." he whispered into the wind.

At Jack's place

"Good job Jack. It was a brilliant idea to use the girl to get their Shen Gon Wu!" Wuya said in delight. She was floating everywhere and was practically beaming. "What are you talking about woman? I just wanted to kidnap her because she beat me in a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack retorted. Soon, Jack and Wuya got into a little argument over Jack's stupid idea for capturing you. 'Great, I'm stuck with a fruit loop and a ghost lady. What do I do?' you thought frantically. What was going to happen to you?


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn't believe the crappy position you had gotten yourself into. Suddenly, the ghostly figure known as Wuya came over next to Jack and said, "So, Jack, what Shen Gon Wu are you going to demand for her safe return?" "Wha-?" Jack said with a look of pure stupidity. "What do you mean?" Wuya started to yell, but she was cut off by you interrupting. "Um, what's going on?" Both were now facing you, Wuya had a disgusted look, and Jack was practically beaming at you. "Hey, do you really think I'm cute?" he asked. You were trying to think of what he was talking about, and then you remembered the Xiaolin Showdown you had with him. "Oh... you remember that?" you stammered. Jack started to nod his head up and down really fast. He seemed to be a little excited. "Oh... I guess." you said with a weak smile. As Jack started to jump up and down, Wuya got ticked off and started to yell at Jack again. While the two of them were arguing about anything and everything, you decided to get a good look at your surroundings. It wasn't exactly all that great. You were being held captive in a dark, musty basement. You could feel a tear falling down your cheek. You just couldn't describe the feeling you had inside. Finally, you were away from your evil step-mom and your dad's wild parties, and you end up getting caught by the bad guy. Seeing as nothing else could possibly go wrong, you decided to sing your favorite song.

Never Alone: Barlow Girl

I waited for you, today,  
but you didn't show.  
No, no, no.  
I needed you, today,  
so where did you go?

You told me to call,  
said you'd be there;  
and though I haven't seen you,  
are you still there?

I cried out with no reply,  
and I can't feel you by my side.  
So, I'll hold tight to what I know.  
You're here, and I'm never alone.

You were stopped by the sudden sound of clapping. You turned around to see Jack staring at you in awe. It kinda creeped you out. "Hey!!! You're great!! I can sing too, just not as good as you! Do you wanna hear?" Before you had a chance to answer, he started to sing a really weird song known as the Happy Song.

am really special, 'cuz there's only one of me!  
Look at my smile, I'm so darn happy, other people are jealous of me!  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song.  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long!!!!

As Jack continued to sing, you couldn't help but laugh and think of your friends while you joined in at the chorus. You were starting to let your worries and fears melt away into the song when Wuya ruined the moment. "I am sensing a new -uh, what are you two doing?" You hadn't even noticed it, but you and Jack were doing the can-can together while singing the Happy Song. You quickly pulled away and gave him a serious scowl that made him start shivering. "Man, do you have to be so mean?" he asked with a slight whimper. "Ahem." came Wuya's nasally voice, breaking you from your death glare. "The Sword of rage has just reveled itself. It gives the wielder incomprehensible power." There were suddenly arms around your waist, and you looked to see Jack lifting you into the sky. "I'm not gonna leave you hear where you can escape!" he said. A smile danced across your face. There was a chance of your friends rescuing you!

FF to Georgia

"Great," you say with a scowl. "just when I thought I was rid of this place!" Jack just stared at you with another look of pure stupidity. You had already landed, and there was no sign of the Shen Gon Wu or your friends. Just when you were about to lose all hope, you saw something in a shop window. "The Sword of Rage." you whispered to yourself. Looking back, you saw Jack arguing with Wuya again, so you decided to go get the Shen Gon Wu. You quietly entered the familiar store. "Well, hey there Anna!" came a voice from behind the counter. It was your friend Spence. He went to school with you, and he was one of your only friends. He worked here during the summer. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How come you dropped out of school?" he asked, looking at you with his amazing green eyes. All the happiness escaped you, making you totally forget about the Shen Gon Wu as you ran and hugged your old friend. "I'm so happy to see you Spence!" you exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around you. You were lost in your fond memories, that you didn't here the door ring open until Spence said, "Hey, are these friends of yours?"

You turned around to see Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Dojo and a very upset looking Raimundo. "Hi guys! Um... I'm safe." you said with a little laugh. Kimiko came over and gave you a big hug as Clay walked up to Spence. "Howdy partner. I haven't seen you in a while. Did you take care of my cuz while I was gone?" Raimundo's jaw did a sudden drop, but nobody seemed to notice. "Yeah, she's been like one of the family. She came over a lot. Especially when her dad was having those wild parties. He gets soooo drunk, I-" Spence was suddenly stopped from saying anything more, because you had your hand over his mouth. "I told you not to say anything!" you screamed. Now everyone was just staring at you like you were crazy. Noticing this, you quickly let go of Spence and told him that you needed the sword. He gave it to you guys for free, and you were on your way back to the temple.

FF during dinner

You were outside, trying to avoid everyone, but unfortunately, you were being watched. "You know, Rai, I know you're there."  
You said, and Raimundo quietly walked out from the shadows. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. You weren't looking at him still. "Yeah." you whispered. "So, what was that guy Spence talking about?" Rai asked. "Oh, I just... have problems with my family. Ever since my mom died, my dad would get drunk and acts like a major perv. He soon got married to my step-mom. I hate her." you explained. You could now feel the sting of tears in your eyes. "Hey, you know you can tell us these things. Especially Clay and me. We're your friends now. We're family." Rai was about to leave, but you grabbed him around the nick and pulled him into a hug. He put his arms around you and held you in the best way... a comforting way. It made you feel safe as you were in his arms under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

FF to bed

'What did Raimundo mean?' you thought to yourself. 'I can understand Clay's connection, but Rai's?' You couldn't understand what was going on, but you let it drift you off into an uneasy sleep none the less.

FF morning

You woke up with bags under your eyes, and you were still very tired from the previous night. You decided that you would talk to Raimundo later during the day. After breakfast, you all went to the training grounds, but before you were able to pull Raimundo aside, Master Fung stopped you. "Is something troubling you young warrior?" he asked. You wanted to yell at him for ruining your chance at talking to Rai privately, but you bit your tongue. Although, you still had something on your mind. "Actually, yeah. Do you think that Raimundo has feelings for me?" you asked sweetly. Master Fung looked a little red in the face, but he have his reply in the same caring voice he always used. "I am afraid that I can not meddle in the affairs of your affections or those of Raimundo's." He turned away still looking red in the face, and you decided that you had to talk to Rai. You were about to walk right up to him when Dojo came out with a Shen Gon Wu alert. 'Darn it.' you though. Even though you were a tad upset at the sudden interruption, you were a little grateful at the dragon. You wanted to talk to Rai at just the right moment.

FF in the sky

You were once again, behind Raimundo on the ride to your destination. It was kinda weird at how nice he was being to you. He offered you his hand so you could get onto Dojo. Although you probably could have gotten up on your own, you took Rai's helping hand. 'Does he like me?' was all you could think about. "Get ready for the plunge!" Dojo warned just before going into a dive. You clung onto Raimundo's waist as the dragon kept on falling to the ground. After Dojo had made it safely to the ground, everyone got off, and once again, Rai offered you a helping hand. You had taken it and walked over towards the others. They were all around Dojo who was explaining that we had to retrieve the Changing Chopsticks again. After his explanation, everyone gave you and Rai strange looks. "Um, you guys, how come you're holding hands?" asked Kimiko while trying to hold down a smile. Unfortunately, she was failing. Omi suddenly decide to chime in. "I believe that this is a certain mating ritual. I have come across it in my studies!" he said with a triumphant grin. You and Raimundo both looked down, and sure enough, your hands were still linked. You looked each other in the eye before looking away blushing. Your hands were still intertwined. Clay suddenly pulled Rai to the side to talk. You were a little disappointed that the warmth of Raimundo's hand was no longer there. 'What am I thinking? I thought Rai liked ME. Could it be possible that I may share those feelings?' you thought to yourself; the whole time, Dojo, Kimiko and Omi just smiled a large smile at you.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

I had just noticed that my hand was still linked with Anna's, and our eyes were locked. She looked almost as embarrassed as I was. 'She's so cute.' I thought. 'But she's Clay's cousin. Would he be happy with me liking his cousin?' I suddenly feel myself being pulled away from Anna, and I see Clay smiling at me. "Can we talk?" he asks, and I nod. He pulls me a good way away from the others before saying anything. "You like her." he said with a smile on his face. "W-who? Kimiko? Naw!" I saw trying to play it cool. Unfortunately for me, Clay new what I was trying to do. "No, I mean my cousin Anna." he smirked. "You know, it's okay if you like her." 'Well, now that I know it's okay, I think I should tell him.' I though to myself. "Um..." I stammer, and Clay's smile only got bigger. "I think so." It was barely above a whisper, but I'm sure Clay heard me. "I thought so." he smirked again. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. The smile on my friend's face only widened. "Hey! Cut it out, okay! So what if I like her. Do you have to embarrass me?" you said. I have to admit, it was a little annoying having your good friend just smirk at you when you just admitted your feelings for a girl. "Okay, okay," he said still smiling. "I give up. Oh, by the way, I won't tell Anna that you like her." I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure whether she felt the same way about me, and I didn't want to tell her how I felt until I knew she shared the feeling. "But," Clay continued on. "I want you to tell her." The same old smirk played across his face as I felt my cheeks warm up again.

YOUR POV

Clay had just walked away with Raimundo, and you could see them talking about something. Several times, Rai started to blush. You suddenly sneezed. "Looks like someone is talking about you!" Kimiko said in a sing-song voice. She was also looking at Rai and Clay. Your cheeks were starting to feel warm. "W-what do you mean?" you stammer before looking at her. A large smirk was playing across her face. "You like him don't you?" she asked. You looked back at the two boys in the distance, a blush now visible on your face. It was true, you had started to feel something for Raimundo. You weren't sure whether you really liked him, but at the same time, you knew you did. Every time he was around you, you felt perfectly content. Whenever you had your arms around his waist while you all flew, you felt like no one could hurt you. It was true; you liked Raimundo. Before you could answer Kimiko, Clay and Rai were back. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that Wu!" said Clay before he started charging off into the forest. (Yeah sorry for not mentioning it, but you're in the Amazon.)


	6. Chapter 6

YOUR POV

You guys managed to get the Changing Chopsticks without Jack Spicer coming to bother you. You were now back at the temple, and Raimundo was staying a little ways away from you. 'Well, that's weird.' you thought to yourself. 'Maybe he's still embarrassed. But I still need to talk to him.' You decide to go up to him now. "Hey Rai-Rai!" you yell.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

"Hey Rai-Rai!" came a voice from my left. I look to see Anna coming my way. 'Oh, crap! She's coming over here! What do I do?' I begin to panic. I look over to Clay, hoping that he would have the answer, but he just smiled at me and left to talk to Kimiko. 'Great.' I thought just as Anna came up to my side. "Hey Rai-Rai. Watcha doin'?" she asked with a cute smile on her face. "Um... training." I managed to stammer out. 'That was stupid.' I mentally scold myself just before she says anything more. "Oh," she says innocently. I couldn't help but smile at her, a smile that she willingly returned. "Can I train with you?" she asked. "No!" I said. I didn't really mean to, I just started to panic. "Why?" she asked with that ever so sweet face. Unfortunately, her eyes had started to water. 'Stupid.Idiot.Me' I kept thinking. "Uh... just... leave me alone!." I said, and I took off running.

YOUR POV

You had no idea what had happened, but you knew it wasn't good because you could feel the tears falling down your cheeks. Without realizing what you were doing, you found yourself running past everyone and into your room. you threw yourself down onto your mat and began to cry into the pillow. 'Why was he so mean? Maybe he doesn't like me!' you thought to yourself as you let all of your tears flow out. The rest of the night, you stayed in your room and pretended to sleep when anyone came in. Omi kept on trying to wake you from your 'eternal slumber'. It was really annoying. You just wished that you could tell them to leave you alone, but you didn't want anyone to see that you were hurting. You were strong, and you weren't about to let a boy tear you down. Unfortunately, no matter how many times you told yourself this, more tears fell, because you knew you still liked him. 'Why do things have to be so hard?' you thought before falling asleep.

DREAM  
(all dream sequences are in script format)

You: Hello? Is anyone there?  
Silhouette: Hey Anna!  
You: Who are you?  
Silhouette: Oh, c'mon! It's me! turns around to revel Raimundo It's Rai.  
You: What do you want?  
Rai: Look, I want to tell you something.  
You: What, do you wanna tell me to go away? Leave you alone?  
Rai: pulls you into a hug No, just how much I like you.  
You: pulls away slightly What?  
Rai: Yeah. I like you. kisses you

END DREAM

You woke up from your Raimundo filled dream. "That was weird." you whisper. You decide to look around an check on the others. They were all asleep. Since you couldn't go back to sleep, you decide to roam the temple grounds. It seemed so peacefully alive at night. Many nocturnal creatures were awake, and they made you smile a bit. You suddenly felt the urge to sing.

"Cuz I've seen love die  
Way too many times.  
When it deserved to be alive.  
And I've seen you cry  
Way too many times.  
When you deserve to be alive.  
Alive."

A solitary sound of clapping in the distance brought you out of your trance. You looked behind you to see Raimundo leaning against a wall, his green eyes staring into your blue ones. Tears began to flow in your eyes again. "What do you want?" you snap as you turn away to hide the tears flowing down your cheeks. "To apologize." he said simply. Even though it was a sweet gesture, his words hit you like a ton of bricks. 'What? I thought he didn't like me? What is going on? Does he really like me? Is he going ot kiss me like in my dream?' As more and more thoughts swam into your mind, you hadn't noticed that Raimundo moved right beside you. "Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped away a tear. It startled you how kind he was being, yet it made you feel some what safe inside yourself. "What are you doing?" is all you manage to ask. Rai just smiled and said, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just going through a hard time right now." Rai started to look away and blush. "What do you mean?" you asked. 'Maybe he'll tell me that he likes me.' you thought hopefully. A silence fell between you two. After a while, he finally spoke again. "It's just that, there is a certain someone on this team that I seem to be developing feelings for... I guess. And, no matter how many times I try, I can't help but let my thoughts wander to her." He sounded so poetic and sappy, that you were sure that you were going to get a cavity. It was really unlike Rai, the street smart Brazilian boy, to be pouring his heart out to you. "So, I just wanna ask you Anna... how do you feel about me?" The question hit you like a bucket of ice water. "Well,... I-I..." you started to stammer, but you were interrupted by a sleepy Dojo. "Hey!" he said. "You two can confess your love tomorrow; go to bed!" As he slithered away, you started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Rai asked with a confused look. "I'm off the hook." you say with an innocent smile. As your words washed over Rai, a smirk played across his face. "Yeah, for now." he said. "So, does this mean you forgive me?" Your smile grew wider, and you said, "Maybe." Before Rai could say anything, you took off towards your room. "Hey! tell me Anna!" he hollered after you as he started to follow. "You have to catch me first Rai-Rai!" The two of you chased each other all the way back to the bedroom and fell back asleep in each other's arms after Rai tackled you to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

FF next day

Everyone was outside training for the next battle. You and Raimundo were training with each other. Ever since last night, you two had gotten closer. You knew there was something weird about the way he acted, but you never said anything. Even with the constant jokes from your friends about you and Rai, you never said a thing. You liked Rai, yet you just weren't ready to admit it.

FF next week

No Shen Gon Wu have been activated, so Master Fung thought that you all deserved a break. Everyone got their bathing suits and decided to make a pool on the front lawn. Clay used the Fist of Tebbigon to create a huge hole in the ground while Omi used the Orb of Tornami to fill it with water. Another 'mini pool' was created and Kimiko used her Judeli Flip to heat it up and make a Jacuzzi.

You and Kimiko are in the Jacuzzi together with Omi sitting in the middle of you. He was very red in the face, and you couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked. Suddenly, your name sounded in the air, and you looked to see who was calling you. It was Rai, and when you saw him, you quickly turned away and blushed. It was amazing at how his upper body was so perfectly toned. Kimiko saw you blushing, and started to giggle at you. "Hey, Anna, Raimundo wants you!" she said through giggles. You finally got up and went over to Rai. "Yeah?" you asked. You were still blushing, and you could see a blush creeping on his face. "Hey, do you wanna sit in the Jacuzzi with me?" he asked. You heart seemed to skip a beat as you accepted his offer. As the two of you walked over to the Jacuzzi, everyone was smiling their mischievous smiles at you, and you felt yourself blush even more. You finally got over to where you left Kimiko and Omi. Kimiko suddenly excused herself to leave you and Rai alone, but Omi still sat there. "What?" he asked innocently. "I just want to be sure that my friends get along." Your already red face glows even brighter. "Omi! Come swim with me!" came Kimiko's beckoning voice. Omi was about to pout when Clay gave him a stern look, and he left the hot tub. You and Raimundo got in and sat in silence for a while. Finally, Rai broke the silence. "Rai-Rai." he said with a snicker. "What made you come up with a silly nick-name like that?" He looked at you with a smirk on his face. A smile crept across your face as well. "What," you mused. "don't you like it? I find it very cute." You giggled as Raimundo began to blush again. It was really cute the way he acted around you. It was just one of those things about him that you liked so much. Once again, silence fell amongst the two of you. Like last time, Rai was the one to pierce the awkwardness. "You know, you never really answered my question." he said. 'Oh crap." you thought. You knew exactly what he was talking about. He meant the time when he asked you how you felt about him. Your cheeks were growing redder by the second and you knew it. "Well, ... uh..." you stammered. You weren't sure whether you should tell Rai how you felt about him, and you were trying to think of a fast way out of this. You were struck by an idea. "Okay, I'll tell you." you said slyly. Rai's face lit up, but you put your hand up to signal that you weren't finished. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me how you feel about me." The look on Raimundo's face was priceless. His once happy face was red and full of shock. He wasn't really expecting you to pull the same question over to him. "Hey, no fair!" he said and began to splash you. You two had started a huge splash war.

MEANWHILE BY THE SHEN GON WU VAULT

"Jack! Stop staring at the girl and get the Shen Gon Wu!" Wuya snapped, but Jack was still staring at you. "Wow, even from a distance she's really cute." he said in awe. Wuya, now tired of Jack acting like a love-struck puppy, floated through Jack's head and said, "Jack!!!! We are here for the Shen Gon Wu!!!! We don't have time for your ridiculous sight seeing! And, you call yourself an 'evil boy genius'." Jack finally snapped out of his trance at Wuya's insult. "Hey!" he said. "I am too an evil boy genius!" "Really, then how come, you were to busy arguing to notice that we came over here?" came a voice. Jack and Wuya looked over to see you and the other Xiaolin warriors.

You had caught Jack and Wuya over by the Shen Gon Wu vault. It was really pathetic actually. He always calls himself an evil boy genius, but you never see much of the genius. "What do you want Spicer?" Clay snarled. Jack cringed a bit and made a girlish whimper. "Okay! I'm sorry! Is it my fault your cousin is so cute?!" Your face grew red again, and you just wanted more than anything to pummel Jack. Although, before you got the chance, Raimundo had Jack pulled up be the collar of his shirt. "Hey! Watch the clothes!" he said angrily, but Raimundo's grip only tightened. "Get out." he growled. Jack gave another girlish whine and started running as fast as he could. Wuya followed the whole way yelling insults to Jack.

"Yeah Rai-Rai! That's the way!!" you cheered. "Well, what can I say? I just don't like that stupid Spicer kid." he said with smirk. "Well done my young dragons." came a voice from behind you. Everyone turned around to Master Fung and Dojo holding the ancient scroll. "Although, we have a new Shen Gon Wu that has reveled itself." Everyone crowded around as Dojo unfurled the scroll. It was the Window of Hypnosis. "So, what, does it hypnotize people?" you ask. "Precisely." Master Fung stated. A gush of wind had told you that Dojo had transformed, and you as well as everyone else climbed aboard to start your journey for the Shen Gon Wu. You landed in the distant lands of Japan. You could hear Kimiko talking about her home in Tokyo as you got off, though her reminiscence was cut short as you noticed who had gotten to the Shen Gon Wu.

Jack was standing on a building with the Shen Gon Wu. I looked a lot like Raimundo's pendant, but it was black with a white swirl. "Haha! I, Jack Spicer, have beaten you, the Xiaolin loser!" he ranted. You covered your ears with your hands and said, "Kimiko, do you hear that screeching? It sounds like a love-sick monkey. Oh, wait, it's just Jack." Everyone started to laugh at the now blushing Jack. "I am not love-sick!!!!" he screamed. You and your friends continued to laugh at Jack's stupidity. Unfortunately, while you were laughing, you missed his one instance of brilliance. "Window of Hypnosis!!!!" he yelled, and swung the pendant at you. Because you were too busy laughing, you hadn't noticed this, and got the full blast of the Wu. Soon, you couldn't move your body, and you sat there with a dazed look on your face. 'What's going on?' you thought. 'What did that creep do to me?!'


	8. Chapter 8

THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS POV

They were busy laughing at what Anna said to even notice that the Shen Gon Wu had taken its affect on her. Suddenly, Kimiko stopped laughing and said, "Hey, guys. Something's wrong with Anna. She looks all funny." Raimundo stopped laughing with the others and walked up to Anna. He started waving his hand in from of her face, half expecting her to smack it away. "Yeah man, she's like a zombie or something." While the Xiaolin warriors were trying to find out what was wrong with Anna, Wuya hatched a devious scheme. "Brilliant Jack! Simply brilliant!! Now that we have hypnotized a Xiaolin warrior, we can make her join the side of evil!!! With her knowledge of the temple, we will be unstoppable!!!!" "Really? I never thought of it that way, I just wanted her to stop making fun of me." Jack said. Wuya stopped celebrating and looked at Jack and his goofy grin. "Just go kidnap her you idiot boy." she grumbled at him. With that note, Jack managed to actually kidnap you and defeat the Xiaolin warriors with the Woozy Shooter. Now he was on his way home with Anna.

YOUR POV  
(yes, this is one of the rare times that the story will be in your pov.)

Your friends were easily defeated by Jack and the Woozy Shooter. You wanted to call out to them or help them beat Jack's butt, but you couldn't. You tried so hard to get the message to your brain to MOVE IT... but it just didn't help. No matter how hard you tried, you just stood there like a mindless idiot. And now, you were being carried to your doom by Jack Spicer. There was nothing you could do in your current state, and you were starting to regret insulting him.

JACK'S POV

I had just gotten home with the cute Xiaolin girl when Wuya start yapping again. "Jack, we should have her join the side of evil! We could.." "Yeah, yeah. We tell her to join our side and spy on the Xiaolin losers. I get it already!" I interrupted. I hated hearing Wuya nag at me. I then faced Anna and said, "I, jack Spicer, command you to join the side of evil... and be my evil girlfriend... who compliments me and stuff!" I could here Wuya give a heavy groan, but I didn't care. Anna's eyes became full of life. They had a certain flare to them, an evil flare. She was amazing. "Jack! You are so cute!!" she squealed as she ran and gave me a huge hug. I could so get used to this.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

We had all gotten back to the temple, and no one wanted to train. I had gone to my room; I wanted to be alone. 'Now I'm never gonna be able to tell Anna how I feel about her.' I thought. 'And what's worse, I won't know how she feels about me!' I couldn't help but feel miserable. "So, the others tell me that we are short one Dragon of Lightning." Master Fung had appeared beside me. "Look, no offense Master Fung, but I just want to be alone right now." I told him, hopefully getting him to go away. Unfortunately, he sat there with me a little while longer. "There is no need to wallow in self pity Raimundo." he said. It was really getting annoying. What I did next surprised even me. "I am not pitying myself!!!! So stop talking to me like a stupid fortune cookie!!" I was about to storm out, but Master Fung held me back. "Ah, but you are. If I am not mistaken, you do have feelings for Anna, correct?" My cheeks were growing warm as a blush fought its way to my face. "And you blame yourself for not being able to save her?" I couldn't deny it. Master Fung was right. If I had just paid more attention, then maybe I would have noticed that she had gotten hit by the Shen Gon Wu. I just hope that I can still help her.

JACK'S POV

"Okay! I have an idea." I said as if I were addressing military troops. I had always wanted to do that, and now seemed like the perfect time! "We are going to raid the Shen Gon Wu vault at the Xiaolin Temple, and I want you to distract them Anna." She giggled a bit before saying, "Okay. Anything for you Jack." I soooo liked the way she said my name. "Okay! Now let's head out!!!!" We took off for the temple and the Shen Gon Wu.

FF at the temple

"Okay Anna, I want you to make it seem like you just escaped. Make sure they are distracted so I can get the Shen Gon Wu." I told her. "Okay Jack. Just be careful." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over on the front lawn where everyone was. I could here them all calling to her as I made my way to the vault.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

I could see Anna running onto the front lawn looking really scared. The others must have seen her too, because they were all heading over to her. "Anna! Are you okay? What did Jack do to you?" Kimiko asked. "He was just a weird little idiot. He kept on saying how pretty I was, and it really got on my nerves." she said. There was something different about Anna that I didn't like. Her eyes weren't like they usually were. They seemed a bit fake. It was like they were glazed over, and behind it all I could see pain and hurt. "Anna, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. She smiled at me and said, "Of course Rai-Rai! I'm perfectly fine." Then she gave me a huge hug. Once again, my cheeks got warm as a blush crept onto them. "I got it Anna! let's go!" came a voice from the front gate. It was Jack Spicer, but before I had time to react, I was on the ground and Anna was in his arms. "What's going on?" I yelled, all though I knew what was going on. Anna had been hypnotized.


	9. Chapter 9

RAIMUDO'S POV

Even though, I knew what was going on, I still couldn't bring myself to admit it to myself. Anna was indeed hypnotized. "Spicer! What have you done to my cousin?" came Clay's booming voice. "Oh, nothing. I just made her join the side of evil!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" said Jack as he did his stupid evil laugh. "That's right!" Anna chimed in. Her voice seemed so fake and perky. It was almost as if she was fighting her hypnosis from the inside. "And I am now the evil girlfriend of the great Jack Spicer!!" She let out an annoying giggle and kissed Jack on the cheek. It was really sickening, but not as sickening as what happened next. "What's the matter Rai-Rai?" Anna taunted. "Does the little boy like me?" My cheeks flushed a deep red. "Cut it out Anna! This isn't the real you! It's the Shen Gon Wu that's done this to you! You have to snap out of it! We need you!" I pleaded, but Anna just laughed a cold laugh. "Hey, nice evil laugh!" Jack praised as he pulled Anna into a hug. The anger I held inside consumed me, and I snapped. "SWORD OF THE STORM!!" I yelled as I unsheathed my weapon. "Oh, please Rai-Rai. You can do better than that can't you?" Anna teased. She pulled out the Reversing Mirror and brought my attack upon me. Luckily, the attack had missed. I thought it was pretty lucky of me, but then I realized how absolutely fake Anna sounded. She was fighting everything from within. "Anna!" I yelled. "I know you can do it!!! You can break through the hypnosis! I know you can do it!" Anna's face contorted into a scowl. "You disgust me." she snarled. "You think that your petty words could actually...huh?" She stopped talking and clutched her heart. It was really wired, but maybe my words had gotten to her. As if out of nowhere, Anna, the real Anna, spoke to us. "Raimundo!" she screamed. "Please! Help me! All of you help me!!!" Unfortunately, before the Anna I knew could say anymore, the hypnotic girl took over again. "Jack, let's go." she said while glaring at us all. Then, the two of them took off into the sky with our Shen Gon Wu.

ANNA'S POV

The whole time, I couldn't stop myself. I never wanted to hurt anyone, and yet here I was, doing Jack Spicer's bidding. What was really gross was that I kissed him. GROSS!!!! I even said in front of everyone that I was his evil girlfriend. I could see Rai hurting so much. I wanted to do something, and luckily, for a split second, I could. Raimundo's words had reached me, and I was able to shake off the hypnosis, even if it was for just a short period of time. Now I know that there is hope.

JACK'S POV

We made it back to my house in one piece. I guess that those losers were so surprised that Anna is on my side, that they couldn't do a thing. Ha. They're stupid. But, there was something wrong with Anna. She managed to break through the spell of the Shen Gon Wu. I guess she was stronger than I thought. Man, Wuya is soooo gonna kill me. "Jack!!!!!!" Oh crap, here she comes. "Jack, did you get the Shen Gon Wu?" Wow, and I thought she was gonna start screaming at me. "Yes we did Wuya! Jack did very good in fooling the Xiaolin warriors!" Anna said in her sweet voice. Well, at least someone gives me the credit I deserve. "Ya know, I'm really starting to like this Window of Hypnosis." I said aloud. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because Wuya went nuclear on me. Her eyes got all fiery, and she was in my face again. "You idiot! She doesn't really care! The Window of Hypnosis may gat the victim to do your bidding, but they are still conscious of what is going on!" she yelled. "Oh, so that's why she had that sudden outburst." I said feeling smart. Again, bad thing to say out loud. "WHAT?!?!?! Jack, are you that stupid?!?! If she can break free, then we can't underestimate her. I expect that the Xiaolin warriors are finding the way to bring her back as we speak." So, there was a way to break Anna free of her paralysis? This made me a bit curious. "So Wuya, what is the way to break her free?" Lucky me, Wuya didn't start yelling again, but she did have a wicked grin on her ghostly face. "There is only one way to cure her spell. But the question is will he do it? The only way to free our dear Anna is for the person she feels mutual feelings with kisses her. But the question is, will Raimundo do it?" Wuya started to laugh her nasally laugh, and I just couldn't help but join in.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

We were all inside with Master Fung, and he was talking about something bringing 1000 years of darkness, but I wasn't listening; I was worried about Anna. For a small instance, she had broken free of here hypnoitc bonds. Maybe there was hope. I suddenly got elbowed on the stomach, and I looked up to see everyone giving me a stern look. "What?" I snapped. "We were just talking about how to free young Anna, Raimundo. Would you care to join us?" asked Master Fung. I quickly nodded my head, and he continued. "The only way for us to break the spell, is for her to be kissed by the one she cares most about." With that, everyone turned to face me. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" I snapped. I was starting to get annoyed with everyone always looking to me. "Rai, we all know that you like Anna!" Kimiko said. "Yeah partner, and I've noticed how happy she gets around you." Clay chimed in. My face was heating up and turning red. "Please Raimundo." Omi begged. "It is quite clear that you share feelings with her." "Yeah, so you're the only one that can do it." Kimiko said. They all continued to stare at me, awaiting my answer. "Can't she just fight it off? I mean she did it before." I asked, hoping that it could work. Master Fung shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid that the strain put on Anna in doing so could end up killing her. I cannot ask my dragons to something that my fatally harm themselves." So, this was it. Either I kiss Anna, or she will forever stay with Jack Spicer. I couldn't stand it. It was really nasty just to see her kiss him on the cheek, when I clearly saw the hurt behind her cloudy eyes. "Whoa!!!" Dojo yelped as he began to tremble. "We got a live one! Let's go!" We all hopped aboard the 'Dojo Express' and took off in the direction of the Shen Gon Wu.

FF to Beijing

We found out that the new Shen Gon Wu was one that could help us travel around in the oceans. It was the Aqua Nymph. It could transform into a large submarine thing that looked like a shark. It was pretty cool. A few minutes after we reached our destination, I saw a shiny trinket that looked like a toy shark. When I grabbed for it, another arm was attached to it. "So Xiaolin losers, we meet again!" It was Jack Spicer. "Cut to chase Spicer! What's the challenge?" I spat at him. All he did was smirk.; "Alright, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Window of Hypnosis against your Bracelet of Ai. The challenge is: whoever kisses Anna first, wins." My heart just stopped. This was it, either I win, I get the Shen Gon Wu and Anna can come home with us. Or I could end up losing Anna and the Shen Gon Wu. How do I get myself into these kinds of things?


	10. Chapter 10

RAIMUNDO'S POV

What? I have to kiss Anna? Wait, could Jack know how to break the spell? Does he know how much I like Anna? So many thoughts were racing through my mind, I could concentrate. "On t-the lips?" I stuttered? An evil smirk played across Jack's face. Man, did I want to smack it right off. "Yeah, why not," he said. "we'll make it on the lips." Anna suddenly chimed in with her fake girlish voice. "But, Jack... what if he wins. I don't wanna kiss anyone but you!" I could see the hurt behind the wall that was her spell. I knew the reall Anna would never want anything to do with Spicer. I'm pretty sure she would rip him to shreds if they were put in the same room together, but still, her words stung like hot needles. "Don't worry Anna, I'm not gonna let a Xiaolin loser get to you!" Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek. My jealousy raged inside. "C'mon! Are we gonna showdown or what?" I yelled, trying to rid myself of the burning anger I held inside. Jack turned to face me, and we yelled in unison, "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The scenery immediately changed into a winding road, with Anna at the end of it. "GON YE TEM PAI!!!!!" echoed through the scenery. Jack and I took off with a great burst of speed. After a while, I had managed to get ahead of Jack, but he soon started to attack. "Window of Hypnosis!" he yelled as he took aim at me. "Raimundo, watch out!" came Kimiko's voice from the sidelines. My friends were all watching in horror as the beam from the Shen Gon Wu came towards me. I managed to pelt out of the way just in time to turn around and scream, "BRACELET OF AI!" Jack suddenly stood there with a goofy look on his face as I continued to run towards Anna. "Jack!" she screamed. "Snap out of it! The idiot is coming my way!" Despite Anna's yelling, Jack still stood there, looking dumbstruck at her. The Shen Gon Wu worked. I finally made it to Anna, but she wasn't too pleased. "Go away! I don't want you to win!" she said, her sickeningly sweet voice vibrating with false anger. "Anna.." I whispered. I had to find a way to get through to her, but if I put too much of a strain on her, she could die. "Anna," I said again as took hold of her. "Let go of me! Jack, help me! JACK!!!" she continued to yell. I pulled her into a deep embrace; she continued to struggle. "Anna," I said a third time, but instead of just stopping there, I brought myself to continue. "Anna, please. Snap out of it. We need you. We want you . I want you. Please come back. Anna..." Tears were about to spill out of my eyes now, but I had to continue on. At least Anna had stopped thrashing in my arms. "Anna, ever since I met you... I couldn't help but notice you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, I've seen it all. And I just can't help but feel so warm inside. Anna, I don't care that some stupid Shen Gon Wu has made you hate me. I just want you to know that I will always like you. I like you Anna!" And with that, I brought my lips crashing down on hers.

ANNA'S POV

I felt myself trying to push Raimundo off, but I couldn't do anything. I had no control over my body, and I was barely listening to him. "Anna, please. Snap out of it. We need you. We want you . I want you. Please come back. Anna..." he said, and I suddenly stopped. There was suddenly feeling in my body. I could move freely again, but how? It must have been Rai. I stopped and listened to his sad voice go on. "Anna, ever since I met you... I couldn't help but notice you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, I've seen it all. And I just can't help but feel so warm inside. Anna, I don't care that some stupid Shen Gon Wu has made you hate me. I just want you to know that I will always like you. I like you Anna!" My heart stopped as his lips came and pressed themselves on mine. My body lit up, as I felt the heavy burden of my spell lifting. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I brought myself closer to him. "I like you too."

FF after the showdown

You and Raimundo come back to everyone hand in hand. They all stare at your joined hands for a moment, then start congratulating Rai. You on the other hand, took on a sad feeling. 'If it wasn't for my stupidity, we would have never gotten into this mess.' you thought to yourself glumly. You were brought out of your lala land by a slight tug on your arm. You look over to see Raimundo smiling at you, and it pained you to see it. You caused so much harm to your new friends, and they still gave you such a warm smile. You didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry." you mumble. The smiles were wiped off of everyone's face. "What has got you dumped in the downs my friend?" Omi asked as he began to pull at your other arm. "If I hadn't have been so stupid, then you wouldn't have had to worry so much about me." Tears were now begging to fall down your cheeks. Now, Clay was standing in front of you with Kimiko by his side. "Hey, don't say that." he cooed. "Yeah, we're your friends. We'll always be there for you when you mess up." Kimiko chimed in. "Besides, it's not like WE haven't screwed up before." You felt the smile you knew was shining on your face, and you pulled everyone into a hug. "Thanks you guys." you whispered to everyone. You all stayed that way until Rai pulled out and said, "Well, it looks like Spicer got away." A sudden smirk played across your lips as you hatched a plan. "You guys," you said mischievously. "I have and idea."

JACK'S POV

I had just managed to get the affects of the Shen Gon Wu off, and I was now back home. I didn't see Wuya anywhere, and I smiled to myself. I really didn't feel like telling her that I lost the showdown. I plopped myself on the couch and closed my eyes to relax. I heard the door open, but I didn't care. It was probably Katnappe. Oh well. Hands were slowly tracing the outline of my cheekbone. I opened my eyes to see Anna looking down at me. "Anna?" I asked, a little scared of what she might do. "Hi Jack." she said sweetly, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey... I can't believe I lost to those Xiaolin losers." She just smiled her innocent smile at me. She is so cute when she does that. "Hey Jack?" she said and I looked over at her again. BAM!!!!! I got hit over the head by her fist. "What the?" was all I managed to blurt out. I looked over at Anna, but she wasn't alone. All of the Xiaolin warriors were there. "Next time you decide to hypnotize me, I will so kill you!" she said, still smiling. It kind of scared me. She sounded so deadly, yet she had the cutest smile on. I started whimpering and let them leave with the Shen Gon Wu that I stole from them. Note to self: DON'T MESS WITH ANNA.


	11. Chapter 11

You were all back at the temple, the Shen Gon Wu was back in the vault, and everyone was asleep. Well, not everyone; you were still up. A breeze silently flowed through the still night air and rufles your hair. You were just outside in the front yard, sitting with your back against the wall. The wind continued to play with your hair, and you began to sing a cute little song...

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland

you catch me with a stare  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
i guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
feel like I'm losing my mind  
this feelin just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time i look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

As you finished, you hear the familiar sound of someone clapping to your melody. "How long have you been there Rai-Rai?" you ask, a mischievous smirk dancing on your lips. "Long enough to hear your singing." Your smirk grew into a smile. "So you can't sleep either?" Rai asked, and you heard his footsteps start to draw closer to you. "Yeah... I guess I couldn't." Raimundo sits down nest to you and stares out into the sky with you. "It's pretty." you whisper softly. You suddenly feel a soft hand stoking your cheek. You look to see Raimundo with his hand on your face. "Your face is red, ya know?" he said, a smile begging to break out. It was true... you had a large blush on your face, and yet, you didn't want to hide it. A fire seemed to ignite inside you as you smiled sweetly at the boy staring at you. "It's cute." he said. Your blush grew intensely. Rai started to laugh a bit as your embarrassment grew even more. You suddenly hatched a plan to get him back, though. He was still laughing when you tackled him to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked between laughs. "Just because." you say with that sweet and innocent look. You looked down at Raimundo to se him smiling up at you, and you couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked. Even after being ruffled from sleep, his hair still looked cool. You just felt like melting right there in his arms. "Hey Raimundo?" you asked cautiously as you remember something. "Wow, that's the first time in a long time I've heard you use my actual name. Are you sure you aren't still hypnotized?" he asked jokingly. You lightly punched him in the arm as if to tell him you were serious. He stopped messing around and looked at you awaiting your answer. "Do you remember what you said to me?" you asked. He thought for a bit and then started to blush a deep shade of red. "Y-you mean... uh.. when w-we... uh..." he started to stammer, and you nodded your head. You already knew what he was talking about. He was thinking of the kiss. He had said that he liked you. He said that he had liked you for a while. Did he really mean that, or was it just something to get you back? Either way, you had to know. "Yeah." you started out. "Well, I was wondering... did you mean it?" Raimundo looked a little shocked at first, but then his expression softened onto a warm smile. "Anna..." he said as he sat up with you still in his lap. "I would have never said it if I didn't mean it."

Tears of joy were begging to fall from your crystal blue eyes. You couldn't believe it, the guy that you liked had really said that he felt the same way. He really did care about you. Before you could stop yourself, you pushed yourself into Raimundo, giving him a huge hug that knocked him back to the ground in the process. It really was a cute sight. For a while, the two of you stayed that way, but you soon sat up and stared into his emerald green eyes. The space between the two of you began to close, and you knew what was coming next.

You were expecting to feel Rai's warm lips on yours, but instead, you heard a couple of snickers coming from the temple. You look over to see Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Dojo all staring at you. "Aw... this is such a Kodak moment! Let me go get my camera." Kimiko squealed before running back inside. It took you a while before realizing that you were still on top of Rai with your arms around him and his around you. The both of you quickly got up with the biggest blush on your faces. It really was cute. "Okay, okay love birds... get to bed. If a Shen Gon Wu gets activated tomorrow, I don't wanna hear that you're tired." Dojo said as he too slithered away into the temple. Clay and Omi also left to go back to bed, leaving you and Rai outside. A peaceful silence came between you two. "Uh... maybe we should go to be." Rai said with a yawn. "Yeah, maybe we should. I've never seen such a big yawn." you giggled. And with that, the two of you went back to bed, hand in hand.

FF next day

You and everyone else were relaxing and staring up at the sky watching the clouds go by. You were laying next to Raimundo, your hand on top of his. The events of the last few days really changed your relationship with him. As thoughts of how happy you were with him flowed through your mind, a shadow loomed over you. Master Fung had come out to see you all, but he didn't have the Shen Gon Wu scroll. Maybe something bad happened? "Ahem," he cleared his throat for the attention of the others. "Young dragons," he went on after everyone was looking at him. "I have just been informed that due to Pluto crossing into Neptune's path, for this week, no Shen Gon Wu will activate." Cheers erupted amongst you and your friends. You finally had a chance to relax without Jack Spicer ruining it for you! While you were celebrating, Master Fung cleared his throat again to signal he wasn't finished. "Therefore," he continued. "I thought it would be a nice idea to have a small dance as a reward for you." A dance?! You haven't been to one of those since your eighth grade graduation! A tugging on your sleeve brought you to see Kimiko standing next to you. "So..." she said slyly. You raised your eyebrow in confusion. "Are you gonna ask Rai to go to the dance with you?"


	12. Chapter 12

The days passed and you still hadn't asked Raimundo to the dance. You really wanted to ask him, but you felt so nervous. It was Friday, and the dance was tomorrow night, so you thought that maybe you could ask him today. You saw him huddled together with Omi and Clay, and made your way towards him.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

"You guys! Help me!!! I wanna ask her, but I don't know how!" I said to the guys. "Well, why don't you just go up to her and ask her. You told her that you like her, and she said she liked you too. So, what's the problem?" Clay said. It was true, we both had admitted our feelings for each other, but I still had no idea how to ask her to the dance. Normally in Brazil, I had an easy time with the ladies, but Anna was different. She was really special, and now that she knows I like her, she's probably expecting me to ask her. I just didn't know what to do. "Um, Raimundo? The time to act may be sooner than you think!" Omi said and pointed to something over my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Anna coming my way. "Oh crud! Guys, what do I do?" I turn to look at Clay and Omi, but they had left. I silently curse them and turn to talk to Anna.

ANNA'S POV

You stopped in front of Rai as he turned to face you. "Hey Rai-Rai!" you say cheerfully. You flash an innocent smile and watch as he blushes and mutters something of a greeting. "Soooo," you press on. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me. You know, just the two of us?" Rai just stood there for a second, then his face sort of lit up. "Yeah. What did ya have in mind?" I smiled a little and told him I wanted to go for a walk. After asking permission from Master Fung, you and Rai found a secluded path in the woods and started your walk. For a while it was just an awkward silence, but then you tried to grab at his hand. He was a little startled at first, but then he laced his fingers with yours, and you kept on walking. The silence dragged on for a while. All that was heard was the clearing of throats and the distant chirping of birds and running water. You soon reached a large rock that jutted out and reveled a waterfall nearby. "Hey," It had been a while since one of you had broken the silence that Raimundo's voice startled you. All he did was snicker at you before continuing. "Do you mind if we take a break? We can sit at the rock for a while." You nodded in agreement, and the two of you went and sat down. Silence once again fell between the two of you. 'What's going on?' you thought. 'I thought that by confessing my feelings, things would be better, but I still feel so strange around him. It's almost as if this feeling has grown stronger.' You were soon interrupted by Raimundo. "Hey, Anna?" he asked. "Hmm?" "You know, I don't have anyone to go to the dance with." You blush before replying. "Neither do I." You two smiled at each other, and began to blush. "So... uh, do you have anyone in mind that you wanna take?" Rai asked, his voice shaking with nerves. You nodded your head. "Who?" he pressed on. You wanted to say him, but you just kept on smiling, praying that he would catch on. He did eventually, and he began to blush. "Oh, you wanna go with me, don't you?" he asked sheepishly. You slowly nodded your head, and his already intense blush deepened. It really was a cute sight. The area became quiet yet again as you awaited Raimundo to say something. When he didn't, you took the liberty to speak up. "So, do you wanna go with me?" Rai looked up at you with a mixed expression. It was excited, shocked, happy and nervous all at the same time. "Well, if you don't want to-" you began downheartedly before you were interrupted. "YES!" Raimundo was now on his feet, staring down at you with a huge grin on his face. You too couldn't help but stand and smile. You walked towards him, and he followed suit. The two of you met in a warm embrace.

After dancing around like idiots for a while, you decided to make you way back to the temple. You walked along the path hand in hand, and when you returned, Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Dojo were all waiting for you and began to cheer as soon as they saw you. It was pretty obvious that you two had some how made your bond stronger, and as you looked over at Rai, you couldn't help but smile. You couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

The night of the dance was finally here. You and Kimiko were talking together about dresses all the time and whether any of the guys would look good in a tux. Kimiko was going to hang out with Clay and Omi, seeing as the didn't have dates like you did. It kinda made you smile. Well, one day Kimiko came up to you and said, "Hey, I was just looking through some real pretty dresses from my Japanese magazines, and I think I found the perfect ones!" You flashed a large smile at your happy friend. "I wanna see!" you pleaded before Kimiko handed you the magazine.

"Wow, Kimiko! That looks great!" you exclaim. "Yeah, I thought so too. I plan on heading over to Japan to go pick it up. My dad bought it for me. Hey! Maybe he can get one for you too!" Your face started to flush a bit. "Oh, I couldn't-" you said, but Kimiko interrupted you. "Don't worry about it. Now hurry up and choose one so I can call my papa and have him get it!" You started to thumb throughout the magazine until you found the perfect dress.

A few minutes later

Dojo was waiting for you and the others to hurry up so you could go to Japan. "Man, why do we gotta go? It's just a bunch of girl stuff!" Raimundo complained, but you gave him a pleading look, and he shut up. You all hopped aboard the 'Dojo Express' and headed over to Japan.

In Japan

"Okay, we need to get to my papa's building. He has the dresses there." Kimiko said to you, and Rai decided to chime in. "Well, that can't be too hard. Your dad owns the biggest building around here!" Kimiko and Raimundo started to argue a bit, but you weren't paying attention. You had just noticed an Utada Hikaru billboard, and you pulled out your mp3 and started to listen to 'Uso Mitai na I Love You', and you couldn't help but sing along with it.

Reisei na manazashi de kono chijou no in to yo wo  
Sayuu ni kakiwaketeku   
Watashi wa ano koro kara kimi wo mane shitakute  
Sukoshi togarashita kuchibiru de saki e tsukisusumu  
Miwatasu kagiri hirogaru  
Uso no sakanai sougen wo  
Yume no naka de mita koto ga aru  
Soko de kimi wo matteru  
Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO  
ENDORESU ni utagau yori saigo made  
Ano uso mitai na I love you  
Kiite itai yo zutto zutto  
Kotoba ni zenbu wa takusenakutemo  
Koe ni daseba sukoshi wa kanarazu tsutawaru hazu  
Ma mo naku tokiakasareru shinjitsu  
Issho ni tashikameyou   
Me ga sametemo kanashikunai sekai ga  
Futari wo matteru   
Senrosoi hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru  
Ano hi ienakatta I love you  
Oitsukenai yo RASUTO SUPOOTO  
Hon no sukoshi utagau toki dou suru no  
Mou usotsuki demo I love you  
Soba ni itai yo zutto zutto  
Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO  
Senrosoi hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you   
Oikakechau yo zutto zutto

Everyone was just staring at you with wide eyes when you finished. "Wow, Anna! I didn't know you could sing that good!" Kimiko praised. "Nor did I!" Omi chimed in. "You voice was very pretty." You started to blush a little at that. It had been a long time since you actually started singing. The last time you remember singing was when your real mother was still alive. You were about to cry when Clay's voice brought you out of your trance. "Hey, what made you decide to start singin' partner?" "Oh, I just saw the Utada Hikaru sign, and it sort of reminded me of when I used to sing with my mother..." Your voice trailed off as tears began to pull at your eyes again. One single tear fell, and it was quickly wiped off by someone. You looked up to see Raimundo with his hand near your face. You forced a smile, and then you all started off towards Kimiko's father's building.

Like Rai had said, it didn't take long to find the building. Kimiko's dad owned the Tohomiko gaming industry! The building was huge, and you could only imagine what was inside.

Inside

Kimiko had started off on a rant about toy design and how rich her dad was, but you weren't listening. You were too preoccupied by all the people bustling about to make all the greatest toys. A sudden voice brought you back to your senses, and you saw a man that must be Mister Tohomiko: Kimiko's father. "Papa!" Kimiko squealed as she launched herself into a huge hug. Her father caught her and laughed along with her. "Oh, my dear Kimiko. I am so happy to see you and the Xiaolin warriors again." Again? So the others had come here before? Mr. Tohomiko then turned to you and gave a puzzled look. "I don't believe I've met you before." he said. You bowed to show your respect before speaking. "I am the new Dragon of Lightning. My name is Anna Rockbell sir." Mr. Tohomiko chuckled and said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet my daughter's best friend." You beamed at the mention of you being Kimiko's best friend, and you gave her the biggest hug you could. "Hey! You're choking me!" she gasped, and the others just laughed. You eventually let go of her and turned to face her father. He was still standing there, but this time, he had the dresses in hand. "Would you girls like to try them on before leaving?" You and Kimiko just grabbed the dresses and ran into the nearest bathroom.

minutes later

Kimiko had already stepped out, and the boys all said how great she looked, but you remained locked in the bathroom. You felt a little self conscious. 'Kimiko is so pretty. How can I compete with her?' you thought to yourself. A soft knocking came on the door, and you were met with Rai's voice. "Anna? Are you coming out? We wanna see what you look like." Feeling a little better, you walked out, and the boys' jaws dropped. Raimundo was the first to speak. "Wow, Anna... you look amazing!" Clay suddenly smacks him upside the head. "Keep your eyes in your head. That's my cousin you're gawkin' at!" Everyone got a laugh out of it, but Rai, just stood there blushing and rubbing the back of his head. After you and Kimiko changed back into your normal clothes, you and the others stood in front of Mister Tohomiko. "It's been great seeing you again Papa, but we have to leave." Kimiko sad sadly, but she then pulled her papa into a tremendous bear hug. "I will miss you so much my dear Kimiko." he said before turning to the rest of you. "As for you," he began. "don't be strangers. Please visit anytime." With one last smile, you all left Mr. Tohomiko to go back to the temple so you may prepare for the dance.

JACK'S POV

With the whole week of no Shen Gon Wu activating and Wuya leaving me for Chase Young, things have been pretty annoying. Nothing interesting has happened to me at all. Sure, I made a few new Jack-bots, but I haven't been able to use them. I decided to go outside to get some fresh air and have my Jack-bots do the gardening, and that's when I saw it. The Xiaolin losers were flying above on their stupid dragon. Anna and Kimiko were talking and giggling about something, and I saw that the two of them had dresses in their hands. 'What the?' I thought to myself. Maybe they were celebrating or something. Maybe it was a party. I then got a wicked idea of to steal their Shen Gon Wu while they were partying! It was the perfect plan. So now, I strike at night!

ANNA'S POV

You were getting your dress on so you could go meet Raimundo outside. That's where the dance was being held, right under the stars. You thought it was a great idea. The sky was clear, and it was like a novel's description of the perfect romantic evening. Just thinking of the fact that you would be dancing with Rai made you blush. After finally placing the final touches to your make-up, you walked out onto the dimly lit lawn. Christmas lights were strung up around the area, and Kimiko sent for a DJ to play for us. Refreshments were set up by the walls, and the tables were pushed on either side of the 'dance floor'. You spotted Kimiko and went straight to her. "Hey," you said, and she smiled in return. "Why aren't you dancing with Raimundo?" she questioned. You started to blush and you pointed to the other side of the lawn. All the boys were sitting at the opposite side of the room. Clay and Raimundo were dressed in really nice tuxedos, while Omi wore his traditional robes. You began to worry a bit. 'Will he even ask me to dance?'

RAIMUNDO'S POV

Anna had just come out onto the lawn and she was looking really cute. Even more cute than usual. She seemed a little worried though. Was she expecting me to ask her to dance? I was so nervous. "Hey, partner. Is something wrong?" Clay's sudden questioning made me jump a little. "Oh, what? Yeah, I mean no! I mean... I don't know." I blurted out before sinking into one of the seats. Clay chuckled a bit, then said, "Just ask her to dance. She likes you; she'll say yes." I had a new found confidence, and I made my way over to Anna.

ANNA'S POV

You saw Raimundo making his way over to you, and you began to panic. "Kimiko, he's coming over here! What do I do?" you whispered. "Go talk to him!" she replied before pushing you right into him. "Oh,... uh, hi Anna." Your face felt warm, and a blush made its way onto it. "H-hi." you stammered. "So, uh do you wanna dance?" Rai asked while turning his face to hide his blush. You quickly nodded your head, and took his hand. Once you both got to the 'dance floor', a slow song started to play. At first, you hesitated, but then you wrapped your arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on your waist. You started out dancing in silence, but then Rai spoke up. "Anna," he began. "you do know that I like you, right?" You nodded your head. "And I like you." you said. Raimundo's blush grew quite a bit. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to-" Raimundo didn't get to finish his question, for a large explosion had sounded. "What was that?" Kimiko screamed. Everyone looked over at the Shen Gon Wu vault and saw Jack Spicer trying to steal the Shen Gon Wu. You all made your way over to him, but no one was a angry as you. Electric sparks were flying from you. "YOU IDIOT!" you screamed. Jack started to quiver and shake, but that didn't stop you from trying to fry his pale butt. "Static Shock, LIGHTING!" you yelled, and made lightning strike him so he was now just a crispy dude. After coming to his senses, he ran screaming all the way back to where ever it is he came from.

back at the dance

The awkwardness returned between you and Raimundo, and you were both on opposite sides of the lawn. Kimiko kept on trying to get you to go talk to him, and you could see Clay and Omi doing the same for Rai. Finally, after getting fed up with Kimiko, you went over to talk to Raimundo. "Hey." you said, and he jumped at your sudden appearance. "Oh, hi." he muttered. "You wanna dance?" you ask sweetly. Rai's face lit up as he said yes and dragged you out to the floor. Like last time, the same slow song started to play, and also like last time, it was strangely quiet. But unlike last time, it was you who broke the silence. "Um, Rai?" you asked. He looked down at you to prove he was listening. "I was wondering about what you were trying to ask me earlier. What was it?" His face was wide with shock, and, could it be? Happiness. He then decided to say something. "Oh, heh heh that. You remember that?" You nodded your head in response. "Oh, well... I was wondering if you like to ...um... willyougooutwithme?" His words were strung together, and he was talking really fast, but you still understood him. In one quick motion, you leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"


	14. Chapter 14

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

You and the others were taking a well deserved break. You were all Wudai Warriors now, and you had just beat Jack's pale butt in another Xiaolin Showdown over the Orb of Tornami after he tried to steal it. Now, you were al laying on the ground and staring up at the sky. You had your hand intertwined with Rai's and it made you smile. You were so happy that the two of you were dating. You suddenly sat up causing Raimundo to give you a worried glance. You just gave him a reassuring smile before leaning in for a swift kiss on the lips. "Aw, that's it?" he pouts, and you smile grows even bigger. Dojo then comes out saying something about a special talisman that could help bring out your inner strength. Master Fung then sent you on a journey to a desolate area. As you made your way to the dead wasteland, you had no idea that you were being watched.

CHASE YOUNG'S POV

Things have been growing tiresome lately. Yes. Tiresome and annoying. What with the infernal Jack Spicer always drooling on my shoes, and Wuya bothering me for Shen Gon Wu, I never have time to myself. Luckily, Jack is nowhere to be seen, and Wuya is presently torturing Cyclops. I am now able to see what has been happening in the world around me. I go to the all seeing eye and notice not only four monks, but another as well. "So," I chuckled. "it seems that the Dragon of Lightning has finally shown herself."


	15. Chapter 15

Well, it felt like hours since you saw Master Fung smiling and waving as you left to go on a journey to who knows where. He said it was a journey to test your strength, but you just thought that maybe he was trying to get rid of you. You were brought out of your thoughts by Raimundo gently squeezing your hand, and you looked up to see his smiling face staring at you. The warth of his hand comforted you, so you continued on with your friends and boyfriend to wherever the heck it was you were going.

MEANWHILE  
(CHASE YOUNG'S POV)

I was already getting annoyed about Jack's pathetic whining, but this was repulsive. He was begging and pleading and on his hands and knees, his tears were about to soak into my boots. "Get up you pathetic worm." I snarled, and I recieved a whimper from him in return as he rose to face me. His face shone with fear, and I enjoyed seeing that. He wouldn't dare disrespect me now. "Now," I said with my cold voice. "I do believe that you have had some contact with the Dragon of Lighting, correct?" Jack's disgustingly pale face broke into a smile. "Who, Anna? Oh yeah, I remember her. She's really pretty..." I heald up my hand to silence him. "I do not wish to hear about your crush, I simply wish for you to retrieve her." Jack's face fell into instant fear again as he shakily nodded his head before leaving. I turned my attention to the growing sound of footsteps. "Ah, Chase, why are you so persistant of this one girl?" came the pur of Wuya's true voice. It had not been so long ago that I returned her to her human form, but it didn't stop her from trying to steal the Shen Gon Wu. I just gave her a smirk as I said, "This 'one girl' could be the answer to world domination."

BACK WITH YOU

You had reached a large mountain that was located a few miles away from the temple. You looked up at it then back towards your home. It looked like a small speck on the grassy horizon. Your hand got another soft squeeze from your boyfriend, and you brought your gaze to meet his. His green eyes asked the question that his mouth couldn't seem to do. "Don't worry." you reassured him, and his expression softened a little. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" came Kimiko's bored voice. "Well, I reckon we gotta climb it. Master Fung did say that this was a journey to strengthen us." Clay said in his southern drawl. A few of them groaned, but to you, this was nothing. At home, you were so facinated by the ninjas in a show called Naruto. You had constantly trained in speed and agility. Your step mom always made fun of you and called you a stupid ape, bu tit didn't matter. It was your wa to vent. Having thought of the mistreatings that your step mom gave you, you let go of Rai's hand and started up th erocky slope. It took a while for the others to register your actions, but htey all followed you without questions. After a few hours, you reached a secluded cave halfway up the mountain side, and you all decide to make camp there. Inside, it was pretty dark, but after lighting a fire, you notice a few black birds staring at you. "Begone you birds, unless you wish for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi exlaimed as he got into a fighting stance. The strange birds just cocked their heads and cawed at him. Omi, after taunting the birds for a while, retreated to the safety of his friends around the fire. You all told ghost stories, had smores, and did everything people did around campfires. You even decided to play spin the bottle (Kimiko's idea), and you ended up giving Omi a swift kiss on the cheek. Rai had a look of pure jealousy as he smacked Omi upside the head. You and the rest of the group finally fall asleep, but there is still something awake in the cave with you. The birds are still staring intently at something... at you. The birds then morph into animal like people, and they make their way towards you.


	16. Chapter 16

The strange beings picked you up and started to carry you out of the cave. You eyes began to flutter open, but your mysterious kidnappers passed their hand over your face, and you fell back into your dreamless sleep. The kidnappers took you away and into the night, to a place far from your friends. The others, not noticing a thing, continued to sleep on.

CHASE YOUNG'S POV

It had already been a while since I sent my jungle cats to retrieve the Dragon of Lighting. That girl is the key to my success, and I won't let this opportunity just slip through my fingers. Just as I thought this, that idiot Jack Spicer came bounding into the room.

"Hey Chase! Is Anna here yet? I can't wait to see her again! She is soooo cute! I still can't believe I got her to kiss me!" he started to ramble. No matter how much I have put up with this vermin, he still manages to give me a headache.

"As much as I'm sure you would love to continue going on about the girl of your dreams, I don't really care to hear about it. I wish to continue with my plan to bring her to the side of evil." I snapped at him, and he began to quiver in fear.

"Oh, okay. But Chase, your Excellency, how do you plan to do that? She is pretty close with the Xiaolin losers." he asked. I simply smirked at his stupidity. "I plan to turn her against er friends. I will make her believe that they only wish to exploit her powers, then dump her like trash." For a moment, Jack seemed satisfied with my answer, but then he had the nerve to ask more about my master plan.

"Yeah well, that sounds like a great plan and all, but Anna isn't stupid. She will catch on eventually. What are you gonna do when she does? I mean, she is really strong, and I'm sure she could put up a good fight." Once again, I just smirked at how ignorant he was being.

"By then, she would have already sworn her loyalty to me. By the time she figures out anything of my plans, it will be too late for her." With that, I threw the pair of clothes I had saved at Jack and told him to change. I wanted our guest of honor to have no reason to mistrust us. If my plan was going to be successful, then I had to allow her to believe that my actions are of good intentions.

ANNA'S POV

You finally woke up, but you weren't in the cave with your friends anymore. You were now on a white marble floor in what looked like a palace with an indoor waterfall. It really was a beautiful place. For a while, you took in your surroundings, but you then heard footsteps coming towards you, and you brought your guard up. A boy that looked to be a year older than you with black, shoulder length hair and reptilian eyes was walking towards you.

"Ah, Miss Anna Rockbell. I have heard so many good things about you, and now you have decided to grace me with your beautiful presence. It truly is an honor." he said with a slight bow. He seemed nice, and you couldn't help but think that he was a little attractive, but he was the one who kidnapped you, so you didn't think that he was all sugar, spice and everything nice.

"Who are you?" you demanded in a scared tone of voice. The boy chuckled a bit as if you had just told a joke.

"Of course, how rude of me." he laughed. "Here I am talking to you as if we've been friends for so long, and you don't even know my name. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chase Young."

'Chase Young... why does that name sound so familiar?' you thought to yourself, but you were brought out of your thoughts when you saw none other than Jack Spicer coming towards you and Chase. Although he was the bad guy, you couldn't help but notice something different about him. He was dressed completely different. It looked as if he had ditched all efforts at being evil!

"What the heck is going on here?! Why is Jack Spicer here?!" you started to yell, but Chase gave you a sweet smile and said, "Oh, him? He's with me now. I modified his memories, so now he has no knowledge of being evil. Although, I couldn't modify everything. He would always tell me of a very special girl by the name of Anna Rockbell." You started to blush at being called special, but you quickly snapped out of it.

"What do you want with me?" you asked in a more polite tone. Chase smiled at you again and said, "I have been watching you for sometime Anna. Ever since Jack told me about your special abilities, I started to think of all the good things that could be accomplished with your help. Although, I had to get you away from the Xiaolin warriors. You see, they have been using you." His face got sad, and you couldn't believe what you were hearing. No, you REFUSED to accept the obvious lie.

"NO!" you yelled, and Chase and Jack both looked at you in surprise. "I won't believe it. They are my friends! They would never do that to me!" you continued to yell. For a while, things were quiet, but then Chase spoke again.

"My dear Anna, I'm terribly sorry that you don't believe me, but it is the truth. You can even see for yourself tomorrow, but for now, you should rest. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to allow you out in this weather." You let his words sink in, and you then decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave seeing as it was dark and raining now. You slowly nodded your head and allowed Jack to lead you to your new room. Meanwhile, Chase stayed behind with a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent. Phase one, complete."

NEXT DAY

You woke up to find a strange woman in your room, and yet, she seemed oddly familiar.

"Wuya?" you whispered, and she turned around.

"Yes dear, what is it?" she asked in a motherly fashion. You leapt out of your bed and got into a fighting stance. Wuya just giggled sweetly and said, "Oh, I must have done some terrible things in my past. Master Chase said that. You see, like Jack, I have also had my memory modified. Now, all I want to do is help you. It is Master Chase's wish that I make you comfortable here." She smiled at you and handed you a pair of new clothes. "Here," she said. "they are so you don't have to wear your dirty clothes again. I will go have them washed right away." After one last smile, she left the room so you could change.

CHASE YOUNG'S POV

I was leaning on the wall just down the hall from Anna's room when I saw Wuya walking this way.

"Did she fall for it?" I asked without even looking up.

"It was like taking candy from a baby. Now, as a reward, how about giving me some Shen Gon Wu?" she purred at you. You just wrinkled your nose in disgust and started to walk away.

"Wuya, this is a very important plan. I don't want your craze for the Shen Gon Wu to screw up everything I've worked for. She must swear her loyalty to the Heylin side of her own free will." With that, I continued to walk down the hall leaving Wuya rooted to the spot.

ANNA'S POV

You were done getting dressed when there was a soft knock on the door. You opened it to see Jack standing there with a cute smile on his face.

"Hey Anna! How is everything? Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. You really wanted to smack him, but for some reason, seeing him out of his evil black clothes wiped away that anger inside. Strange, no?

"Uh, hi Jack..." you said still a little unsure of everything.

"Chase said that I had to come and get you! He's ready to go see your friends. You ready?" he asked and you started to nod your head frantically. "Okay, let's go then." he chuckled, and then he lead you to the main hall, and Chase was standing there in a cooler version of what Jack was wearing.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked nicely, and you nodded. He then led you to where you left your friends were. When you finally got there, they were looking frantically for you.

"Where is she? I hope she is okay!" Kimiko said worriedly. Omi and Clay nodded their heads in agreement, but Raimundo was pretty quiet. He was helping the others look for you in silence; nobody saw the tears that would fall every now and then. Unfortunately, that's not what you saw. Chase had brought the Reversing Mirror, so this is what you saw:

(yeah, it's gonna be in script format)

Kimiko: Huh...that loser is finally gone.  
Clay: Yeah, and it's about time.  
Omi: She was always so annoying. Clay, are you sure that the two of you are related.  
Raimundo: Who cares. She's gone isn't she? We just have to tell Master Fung that she fell off the cliff. He'll believe anything!  
Everyone: laughs

You were in complete shock, and you could feel the tears falling, the wind hit your cheeks, and the cold stung them.

"I am so sorry Anna, but it seems that it was true. I know that you didn't want to believe it, but it is best that you know. Maybe you should join people who would better appreciate your talents." Chase said sadly. You nodded your head in agreement.

"Chase," you whispered. His hand being placed on your shoulder told you that he was still listening. "would you mind if I...stayed with you guys a little longer?"

CHASE YOUNG'S POV

Her words were like music to my ears. All this work had finally paid off, now she was staying with us, but I still needed one more thing. "Of course, but you have to swear your loyalty to me. I trust you, but I just need to be sure." I cooed softly to the now trembling girl. She was silent for a bit, but she then nodded her head and said, "Sure, just take me far away from here."


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few days since you had sworn your loyalty to Chase Young, and so far, things were pretty good. Chase seemed to be a really nice guy, and even Wuya and Jack were cool. You had considered yourself officially over with Raimundo after hearing him say the terrible things he said, so you flirted a bit with Jack every now and again. I mean, have you seen the clothes he is wearing now? They actually make him look dateable! Although, the Xiaolin warriors continued to search for you. They told Master Fung that you had been kidnapped most likely, but they have no leads as to where you were. Everyday, they did intense training before leaving to search for you. Although, everyday they spent so many hours looking for you, they were crushed, and their wills were starting to die out. The one who was most affected was of course Raimundo seeing as you were his girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from looking for you.

MEANWHILE

You were in the entertainment room with Jack, and the two of you were playing video games. At first, when Jack asked Chase to get a room like this, he shut him down, but when you asked him with your cute and adorable voice, he couldn't help but say yes. He gave you the usual kind smile and nodded. That brings us to now, when you were playing video games with Jack.

"Hey, Anna?" he suddenly asked making you jump a little. He laughed a little at you before you asked what he wanted. "Do you ever miss your friends and your ... boyfriend?" The tension in the air grew at just the very mention of the people who 'abandoned' you. 

"No." you said bluntly, and Jack gave you a shocked look. "They left me. They don't even care where I am, and for that I will never forgive them. And as far as I'm concerned, I.have.no.boyfriend." You then went back to kicking Jack's butt at video games.

CHASE YOUNG'S POV

I had just over heard what Anna had said, and this made me pleased. My plan was working better than I had thought. Maybe it was time to let the Xiaolin monks of this new development. Yes, now was the time to let the plot unfold even more. I went to my bedroom to get changed into a nice change of clothes, and I then went to see Anna and Jack still playing video games.

"Ah, Anna. Jack. It's such a wonderful day out, why not make the most of it and go out together." I flashed my smile at the girl, and she gave me an innocent one in return. Jack, on the other hand, gave me a very puzzled look, but I just glared at him and he backed off.

"Yeah, Jack. Let's go for a walk. It'd be fun!" said Anna as she started to get up. Jack started to fidget around a bit, but he said yes none the less. The two of them left to take their walk, and I returned to the All Seeing Eye so I may watch the progress of my evil plan.

ANNA'S POV

You and Jack were walking along some grassy slopes that just so happened to be nearby. The two of you found a nice hill that overlooked a small town, and you decided to stop and sit there. You kept on replaying the time when your friends gave up on you over and over again. As real as it seemed, it just didn't feel right. Why would they say such things like that? Did they really not care about you? Just then, you remembered what happened between you and Raimundo when you were hypnotized.

FLASHBACKS

_**I felt myself trying to push Raimundo off, but I couldn't do anything. I had no control over my body, and I was barely listening to him. "Anna, please. Snap out of it. We need you. We want you . I want you. Please come back. Anna..." he said, and I suddenly stopped. There was suddenly feeling in my body. I could move freely again, but how? It must have been Rai. I stopped and listened to his sad voice go on. "Anna, ever since I met you... I couldn't help but notice you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, I've seen it all. And I just can't help but feel so warm inside. Anna, I don't care that some stupid Shen Gon Wu has made you hate me. I just want you to know that I will always like you. I like you Anna!" My heart stopped as his lips came and pressed themselves on mine. My body lit up, as I felt the heavy burden of my spell lifting. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I brought myself closer to him. "I like you too."**_

I knew it was true; I knew that Raimundo would never say those things to me, but it all seemed so real. What could I do? I would just have to keep a close eye on my new hosts until everything cleared up. Suddenly, you could see your friends slowly making their way up the hill and towards you. No one seemed to notice you, but then, your cousin caught sight of you and told the others. Everyone's face seemed to light up as the started bounding up the hill at you. You were then tackled to the ground from being hugged so much. You so wanted to hug them back, but with Jack there, you couldn't. He could be planning something, and you didn't want him to know that you were on to him. You shoved Raimundo and the others off of you and glared at them.

"Anna what's wrong? It's us! We're your friends remember?" Kimiko pleaded, hoping that you would recognize her and the others.

"Yeah cuz, and this is Omi and your boyfriend Raimundo. Don't you know who they are?" you cousin said with a confused tone. As much as you wanted to tell them everything, and as much as you wanted to have your lips pressed against Raimundo's you couldn't let up. If Chase was planning something, then you couldn't let it show that you knew. You had to play along.

"I have no friends." you said icily, and the Xiaolin warriors gave you worried looks. "I have no family, and I definitely have no boyfriend." With that, you took Jack's hand and went back to Chase's palace.

THAT NIGHT

It was 3:00 a.m., and you figured that now would be a good time to sneak around. You quietly crept down the halls in the utter darkness until you came across a strange door. You soon recognized it as the forbidden door that Chase had said to never enter.

FLASHBACK

_**You were wandering the corridors in broad daylight when you came across the door. It had beautiful swirling designs etched into the wood, and it seemed to spell out your desire to open it. You reached your hand out only to have it smacked away by Chase Young.**_

"I'm sorry," he said in a seemingly apologetic tone. "but that is where I keep my very personal documents and journals. I would very much appreciate it if you don't come in here." He gave you that same smile and left you be.

END OF FLASHBACK

There was a light glowing underneath the forbidden door, and voices were emanating from the room. You quietly pressed your ear to the cool wood and heard something that only confirmed your fears.

(In play format)

CHASE: So the girl suspects nothing?  
WUYA: Yes Chase. She is completely oblivious to the plan and her true powers.  
JACK: Yeah, and when she saw her stupid friends, she so told them off!  
CHASE: Excellent. We have her trust, that is good, but I'm afraid that she has learned of our intentions to exploit her powers for evil.  
WUYA: What makes you say that?

The door then opened itself and the three evil fiends were staring right at you.

"You lied to me." you whispered. You dropped to your knees, and started to sob. Chase was by your side now, and he put a 'comforting' hand on your back. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" you yelled. Chase just smirked at you.

"I don't think that you are in any position to be giving me orders. You are part of the Heylin side now." You quickly got up and gave him your most evil glare.

"I will never join you! You would have to kill me before that ever happens!" you whispered icily. The others just laughed at you. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" you demanded, but their laughter only increased.

"You see my dear, you have no choice in the matter." Chase said as he got up and cupped your chin in his hand. "For you have already sworn your loyalty to me." His words stung you like poison. You were terrified, but not because of what he said. You were scared because what he had told you...

it was true.


	18. Chapter 18

DAYS AFTER ANNA FOUND OUT

You were being closely monitored. Everywhere you went, someone was with you, and unfortunately, that someone was Jack. He was back in his old black attire, and he was constantly trying to hold your hand. It was pretty weird, but seeing as you had no choise, and you couldn't beat the crap out of him, you just let him. You felt like you had honsetly let your team down. And not only that, you had hurt Raimundo. So many times, you tried to tell yourself that it was for the best, but each time, you found it harder to tell yourself the same lie. Today, you were sitting in the game room with Jack. He was playing video games and not paying you much attention, while you were staring out the window. 'I wonder what Raimundo is doing right now...' you thought as you breathed a heavy sigh.

WITH THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS

Things were definately different around the Xiaolin temple. Everyone was in a slump, and even Master Fung wasn't his usual self. Your leaving took a major effect on everyone. Omi wasn't boasting or bragging about how great he was, Clay wasn't even bothering to train in his southern style, and Kimiko's PDA and cellphone lay untouched in the dark corners of her sleeping area. Raimundo hasn't been seen in a while. He just walked through the gates and away from the temple. It was rummored that he went back to Brazil, but know one really knows for sure. But no matter what the others thought, in the back of their minds, they knew where he was going... to where Anna was.

WITH RAIMUNDO

I am just outside Chase Young's fortress. mean, Jack had gone to Chase, adn Anna was with Jack, so maybe she's here. I still can't shake what she said from my mind.

**_"I have no friends." she said icily. "I have no family, and I definately have no boyfriend." With that, she took Jack's hand and left.  
_**

Even though her words still stab my heart, they don't seem real. It was something about her eyes. They didn't have the look of hatred that dripped off her words. Instead, the were sad, just like when she was hypnotized. They had a look of sadness, and a trapped feeling. Was it possible that Anna was just acting? It had to be the only solution. I contiued up towards Chase's evil castle, and I managed to sneak in without being caught. It was too easy, and I knew he was probably watching me from the shadows, but I still had to see her. I wanted to know that she was okay. I had to know that she was okay. I walked up to a small room with the door slightly cracked. Inside, it was all dark except for a lone figure by the window. It was crying. SHE was crying.

"Anna?" I whispered, and she faced me with a tear stained face that broke into a large smile as she ran over to me and embraced me.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I had to say such terrible things to you. Chase has tricked me into believing you didn't care. I'm so sorry. I soon found out, and I just didn't want them to know that I knew. Please forgive me, Raimundo. I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

ANNA'S POV

I stood in Raimundo's arms crying my eyes out as he stroked my hair. It felt like heaven to be with him again and to take in his airy sent. Our moment was cut short by the sound of distant footsteps coming from down the haal, and we quickly broke apart. 

"Quick, you have to go. If Chase sees you, I don't know what he'll do to you! I don't want you to be hurt!" you said with a shakey voice, but Rai just smirked at you.

"Hey, don't worry. If I could get in, then I can get out. I'll tell the others that you're okay. Don't worry." he said as he went to your bedroom window to leave. He then stopped to turn around and look at you. "Oh, and Anna?" he said, and you walked up next to him. He planted a sweet kiss on your lips and said, "I love you too." He then left, and you felt fresh hot tears spilling down your cheeks. Just then the door burst open and Jack was standing in the doorway with his pajamas on. It wasn't a pretty sight. (Sorry to all Jack Spicer fans)

"What is wrong with this guy!? He wakes me up in the middle of the night to check up on you, and for what? Nothing! You're just staring out your window again!" he grumbled, and he then walked into your room and started to look under your bed and in your closet. You were used to this. Periodically, Chase would send someone in to check your room for stow-aways. Jack was now going through your dresser, and you felt a hot blush cross your face as he pulled a pair of lacey pink underwair. You quickly got up, slapped his hand and slammed the drawer closed. Unfortunately for him, not only did he get his hand slapped, but his fingers were slammed in the drawer. "OOOOWWWWW!!!" he yelled, and he started to hop on one foot. You giggled a bit but stopped when you heard the growls of Chase coming from your doorway.

"What is the meaning of this idiocy? I asked you to search her room, not her panties." he growled, and you were glad that he was cracking the whip on Jack and not you. A small giggle escaped your lips, and Chase rounded on you. "And you. Why are you still up? You need to be well rested for tomorrow." All the fear escaped you as rage filled you. So, he was only keeping you to use you? That is pretty low. What was he going to do with you once you were done? You said all of this and more as a wicked glare contorted your face, but Chase just laughed and was soon joined by Wuya.

"You see you stupid little girl," she began with a light chuckle. "You hold the key to world domination. Your powers are sacred, and we want them. Unfortunately, we can't use them." She finished off with a scowl, but you smirked at her.

"So, you can't use my powers, huh?" you taunted, and Wuya's face got seriously angry. Chase on the other hand, was in an emotionless state, and it worried you a bit. He must have something going through his head. "Well, if you can't use my powers, then I guess you can't take over the world!" you said with a slightly hysterical tone that made Jack shiver. Chase was now looking at you with an evil grin.

"You really don't understand, do you Anna? We can't use your powers, and we can't make you use them. Not even the Window of Hypnosis can work on you, but the new Shen Gon Wu that has just revieled itself can transfer every ounce of strength that you have into another being that would willingly use them." You were so shocked at all of this that you just fell to the floor. "I suggest you get some sleep. I will be wanting your full power, and I can't have that unless you get a good night sleep." Chase said before leaving you on the floor. As the door closed, you fell to the floor, and more tears came from your aching eyes. They were going to get your powers whether you liked it or not. You just hoped that the other swould be okay.

RAIMUNDO'S POV

I had just told the others about Anna, and they were jumping for joy. Especially Clay and me. It was all so perfect. Just then, Master Fung came out with a grim expression.

"Young warriors, I have omenous news. A new and terrible Shen Gon Wu has revieled itself." he said in a deathly tone, and all of use froze with fear.

"Master Fung, could it have anything to do with the capture of our friend?" Omi asked with a slight squeak. I was so afraid of the answer, but I somehow knew what was coming. He nodded his head, and it felt like a weight was dropped inside me.

"It is called the Cuffs of Destruction (sorry for the crappy names -'). This particular Shen Gon Wu can utilized Anna's powers and take them from her." Master Fung said, and Dojo grew to his large size.

"C'mon kiddies, we gotta catch the Wu and save Anna!" he called. I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly hopped on, and we were speeding off into the sky.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Dojo, where is the Wu?" I asked.

"I have no idea." he replied, and I got a little worried. "Normally, I can sense these things pretty quickly, but something is jamming my Shen Gon Wu sensors." He suddenly started to vibrate and went plummeting towards the ground. He pullined into a dive just as we were about to hit a house, and we managed to get off safely. I turned to look at the surroundings, and I felt a familiar twinge. We were outside Anna's house. I could see that all the lights were off except for the ones in her bedroom, and a surge of hope flew through me.

"WIND!" I cried, and I allowed the draft to carry me upwards. The others climbed up the tree to get onto the roof. I felt a rush of memories come to me as I landed, but htey weren't my own. They were Anna's.

**FLASHBACKS**

_**Anna-  
Hey, I know things are getting bad over there, but hang on. She probably just has a rattler in her boot! What I'm saying might not make a difference in how you feel, but don't worry. I have a surprise for you. Wait for me on the roof at midnight. I'm coming back. Don't tell anyone. If your father heard about this, he would have my hide above the mantle faster than you can say cowpoke. I hope you don't mind if I bring my friends with me. They're part of the surprise. By the way, I told my master about your 'powers', and he's pretty interested. Well, I can't say much more, or I might ruin your little present.  
Keep in touch,  
Clay**_

_**"Hey... she's got cool music. I think I might like this chick!" said a boy. By the sound of his accent, it seemed to you that he may have come from Brazil or somewhere around there. More voices followed the first, "I wonder what she's like... said a girl. Was she Japanese? "It would be so great to have another girl on the team. Then I won't have to put up with you knuckle heads!" You couldn't help but laugh a bit. At least you could giggle at the people before kicking their but for climbing on your roof. They were probably just stupid party crashers. "We do not have knuckles on our heads Kimiko!" said a younger sounding boy. To you, he sounded like one of those old Chinese monks you saw in kung-fu movies. Before you could laugh again at how stupid these people sounded, a familiar voice rang in your ears. "You idiots! Do you want my cousin to come out here to kick your buts?" Without even thinking, you clambered out your window and onto the roof so you could face Clay and the others. For while, you just stood there, not saying anything... but then you ran up to Clay and gave a him a tight hug. "Clay! I've missed you so much! You wouldn't believe how terrible it is here. Evanna is always so mean to me, and my dad can't even see through her phony act!" Tears started to form in your eyes as you continued to hug Clay. It had been so long since you two had hung out on the old ranch in Texas that they seemed so distant. Clay finally pulled you out of the embrace and backed away a bit. He looked at his friends and nodded before all of them chorused a big "SURPRISE!!!!"**_

_**"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" He gave you a quick smile and winked at you. "Jack Spicer! What do you want, you two faced fink!?" Clay and the others had come to see you and Jack with the Bracelet of Ai. "Get lost cowboy! I'm gonna get the Shen Gon Wu," he shouted at your cousin. "and this pretty girl." he added while looking at you. "Ew! As if!" you shriek. "You stay away from my cousin you fink!" Clay shouted. Jack completely froze up when trying to comprehend what Clay had just said. "S-she's your... c-c-cousin?!?" he stammered. "Duh." you say, still holding onto the bracelet. "Well, I can still challenge her to a Xiaolin Showdown!"**_

_**"Good job Jack. It was a brilliant idea to use the girl to get their Shen Gon Wu!" Wuya said in delight. She was floating everywhere and was practically beaming. "What are you talking about woman? I just wanted to kidnap her because she beat me in a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack retorted. Soon, Jack and Wuya got into a little arguement over Jack's stupid idea for capturing you. 'Great, I'm stuck with a fruit loop and a ghost lady. What do I do?' you thought franticlly. What was going to happen to you?**_

_**You know, Rai, I know you're there."  
You said, and Raimundo quietly walked out from the shadows. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. You weren't looking at him still. "Yeah." you whispered. "So, what was that guy Spence talking about?" Rai asked. "Oh, I just... have problems with my family. Ever since my mom died, my dad would get drunk and acts like a major perv. He soon got married to my step-mom. I hate her." you explained. You could now feel the sting of tears in your eyes. "Hey, you know you can tell us these things. Especially Clay and me. We're your friends now. We're family." Rai was about to leave, but you grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a hug. He put his arms around you and held you in the best way... a comforting way. It made you feel safe as you were in his arms under the stars.**_

_**They were busy laughing at what Anna said to even notice that the Shen Gon Wu had taken its affect on her. Suddenly, Kimiko stopped laughing and said, "Hey, guys. Somethings wrong with Anna. She looks all funny." Raimundo stopped laughing with the others and walked up to Anna. He started waving his hand in from of her face, half expecting her to smack it away. "Yeah man, she's like a zombie or something." While the Xiaolin warriors were trying to find out what was wrong with Anna, Wuya hatched a devious scheme. "Brilliant Jack! Simply brilliant!! Now that we have hypnotized a Xiaolin warrior, we can make her join the side of evil!!! With her knowledge of the temple, we will be unstoppable!!!!" "Really? I never thought of it that way, I just wanted her to stop making fun of me." Jack said. Wuya stopped celebrating and looked at Jack and his goofy grin. "Just go kidnap her you idiot boy." she grumbled at him. With that note, Jack managed to actually kidnap you and defeat the Xiaolin warriors with the Woozy Shooter. Now he was on his way home with Anna.**_

_**I felt myself trying to push Raimundo off, but I couldn't do anything. I had no control over my body, and I was barely listening to him. "Anna, please. Snap out of it. We need you. We want you . I want you. Please come back. Anna..." he said, and I suddenly stopped. There was suddenly feeling in my body. I could move freely again, but how? It must have been Rai. I stopped and listened to his sad voice go on. "Anna, ever since I met you... I couldn't help but notice you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, I've seen it all. And I just can't help but feel so warm inside. Anna, I don't care that some stupid Shen Gon Wu has made you hate me. I just want you to know that I will always like you. I like you Anna!" My heart stopped as his lips came and pressed themselves on mine. My body lit up, as I felt the heavy burden of my spell lifting. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I brought myself closer to him. "I like you too."**_

_**"Hey." you said, and he jumped at your sudden appearence. "Oh, hi." he muttered. "You wanna dance?" you ask sweetly. Rai's face lit up as he said yes and dragged you out to the floor. Like last time, the same slow song started to play, and also like last time, it was strangely quiet. But unlike last time, it was you who broke the silence. "Um, Rai?" you asked. He looked down at you to prove he was listening. "I was wondering about what you were trying to ask me earlier. What was it?" His face was wide with shock, and, could it be? Happiness. He then decided to say something. "Oh, hehe that. You remember that?" You nodded your head in response. "Oh, well... I was wondering if you like to ...um... willyougooutwithme?" His words were strung together, and he was talking really fast, but you still understood him. In one quick motion, you leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"**_

I felt so happy to know that Anna had treasured the memories of us, but I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of clapping.

"Well, done Xiaolin monks. You truely are amazing, but I fear that you are too late." Chase said as he pulled Anna from behind him. She had a look of pure terror on her face. We were soon surrounded by his Wild cat minions, and we were trapped. Chase had the Cuffs of Destruction in his hand, and he was twirling them around his finger. "It's funny. I have been searching for this Shen Gon Wu for so long, and it has been in the hands of some foolish girl. Hmph, well, now I have it." He clasped his hand around the smooth metal of the cuffs. They just looked like two thin gold bands that were linked together. Was this small little thing so danerous? Just then, Chase jammed one cuff onto his arm and the other onto Anna's and yelled, "Cuffs of Destruction! Give me this girl's power!" The clouds started to swirl, and thunder sounded around us. A single stream of lighitning came down and struck Chase directly. I prayed that it wouldn't work, but he was fine, and Anna was laying limp by his side with her arm still in the cuff. Chase Young was now the Heyling Dragon of Lighitning.


	20. Chapter 20 FINALE CHAPTER

STILL RAIMUNDO'S POV

I couldn't believe it. Chase Young had finally gotten to Anna; there was nothing I could do now. Kimiko placed a hand on your shoulder and started to say your name, but you really didn't want to hear how you had once again screwed up, so you brushed her off. She didn't give up.

This time, she pulled you around to face her and she said, "Rai! Look, I know that you're upset, but we still have a chance! Chase has the Lunar Locket in his pocket! (sorry for the crappy rhyme) If we all touch it, then we can chalenge him for Anna's powers!" I looked over my shoulder, and there it was. The golden shain was hangin out of Chase's pocket. Seeing as his back was turned, we had a slight advantage, but if he saw us, he could fry us to bacon bits. The odds were against us, but I wasn't about to give up on Anna. I liked her a lot. You don't just give up when it comes to the people you care about. I looked back at Kimiko and told her to get the message to the others. When we were all ready, I silently counted down from three, and we all quickly and quietly made our way towards Chase. Unfortunately, right when I was about to reach the locket, Chase looked down at me then at the locket.

A thin smirk crossed his lips before he turned to face us and said, "Sonic Blare, Lighting." He clapped his hands together and an electrical current was aimed straight at us. Needless to say, the lightning met it's target, and we were fried. Chase was right, Anna did have ultimate power. I looked over at her, and she was still in a lifeless state. A surge of power went through me as I got up and ran towards Chase. He smirked at me and sent static at me, but I dodged it. I could hear the others behind me following my lead. I kicked Chase's pocket, causing the locket to fly into the sky. We all jumped up to reach for it, and just as I had hoped, we all touched it at the same time, and the Lunar Locket began to glow.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to the Ultimate Xiaolin Showdown. All five of us against you for Anna's powers." I exclaimed with a lot of anger in my voice. Chase didn't seem to care about it. He looked like he was pondering my offer, but then a wicked grin spread across his evil face.

"Fine by me. Besides, how is Miss Anna supposed against me? She can't even move now. I hold her powers. She is nothing with out them." he said while still smirking all the while.

"We'll just see about that. Now let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" I yelled, and the familiar sensation of a battle took place inside. This time, I won't let you down Anna!

There was a large battle arena, and you were all doing your best to avoid the attacks that Chase was blasting at you. It was pretty hard. You then saw Chase smirk and aim some lightning at Anna. Luckily, with the speed and agility of wind on your side, you were able to save her before the beam hit her.

"Anna, please, wake up!" you cried as you felt a single tear drip down your cheek. Just then, you thought of something that could possibly save us all. "Kimiko!" you called, and your Japanese friend looked over at you after dodging another spurt of lightning.

"Make it quick Rai! I'm kinda busy!" she called back. It was true. It would be hard to hold a conversation with someone when you and the other person were both trying to dodge different attacks that could fry you in a heartbeat.

"Just listen! I think we can wake up Anna, but I think that I have to kiss her." I called to my friend, and she thought about it before dodging another of Chase's attacks.

"Okay." she said. "We've got you coverd Rai!" Just as she was about to turn back to the battle, she was hit. When I was going to go help her, I felt a strong blast of energy flow through me, and I kneeled in pain.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight. All the Xiaolin warriors are kneeling at my feet. It seems that I have finally reached my goal. The reward is so sweet." came Chase's cold voice. I looked up, but the pain coursing through my vains almost prevented me from doing so. Chase chuskled a bit. "Why, what seems to be the problem Raimundo? It seems that you can't get up. Maybe you never realized the power that was held inside this pathetic girl." He made to hold Anna up by her hair, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled, and I pulled myself closer to Anna. Her head was leaning against my chest, and I soon developed an idea.

Chase's simple chuckle turned into a fit of laughter. "You still don't understand, do you Raimundo? Anna's power is unbeatable. No one can stand in my way now." He looked at me with an insane hunger in his eyes. He so desperately wanted world domination, and now was as good a time to take the opportunity.

"Yeah?" I just barely breathed. I pulled Anna even closer to me, her lips were so close to mine. "Well, I beg to differ o that one." I pushed my lips onto Anna's. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, a warmth filled me up, and...

ANNA'S POV

You were awoken by something being forced on you. You opened your eyes and saw Raimundo's face in yours, his eyes closed with loose tears streaming from them. He then passed out as you stood. You smiled innocently at him and kissed his forehead.

"Aw, how sweet. Too bad for you, your life is abou to end." Said a familiar voice, and you turned to face Chase. The anger that you had kept inside you for so long just spilled out. Electrical energy started to seep out of Chase and into you as you walked towards him, and he backed away.

"Ya know? I have put up with you for a very long time. I even trusted you, and for what? I get my butt handed to me on a silver platter! I can't believe I just let you push and pull me a round like I was a rag doll! It won't happen ever again. I won't let you hurt anyone!" you screamed as you made a large surge of electrical energy fall upon him. He was on his knees now and in a lot of pain. You walked over ot him and gave him a cold, hard stare. "You will no longer live to see the light of day again." you said before finishing him off. Just then, the sky cleared, and the world was restored to it's original beautiful state. The others were just waking up, and you tried to go over to them, but you fell over.

"Anna!" yelled a voice, and Raimundo was at you side and holding you in his arms. He looked like he was about to cry, and there were still tears there from when he did. You wanted so desperately to wipe them off, but you felt so weak. "Anna, I'm so glad you're okay." he whipered, and without warning, he pulled you into a kiss. You were surprised at first, but you let your eyes close as a warm sensation filled you from the inside. Just then, you heard a familiar voice in your head, and you saw a woman staning in front of you. It was...your mother.

"Anna, I am so proud of you. Through all of the tough times, you still managed to stay true to your heart. I couldn't be any happier even if I tried. As a reward for your outstanding courage, I will bestow upon you... your powes. I want you to be happy, and I know that you wouldn't be unless you were with Raimundo and the others. So here. You will have your powers back, and you will be able to live happily again." Your mother was just about to leave, and she had her back turned to you, but she looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh, and by the way. You and Rai make a cute couple." With one last smile, she disappeared, and you came back to your senses only to see that Raimundo and the others were staring over you.

"What happened cuz?" Clay asked in a worried tone. You saw that the others were just as scared as he was. Omi and Kimiko both had tears in their eyes. You just smiled and looked over at Rai.

"Yeah, I'm fine." you began, and before they sighed in relief, you continued. "but I saw her. I saw Mom. She was so proud of me. She even said that I had grown so much." Tears were forming in your eyes now. "And that I can have my powers back." Everyone started to jump up and downin pure bliss, but you stayed in Raimundo's arms. You and he locked eyes, and you could feel yourself blush. "Rai," you said, but you were cut off by his lips being pressed against your.

'Raimundo...I love you.'


End file.
